Días de Comando
by Vizans
Summary: Primer año de la tripulación más brillante a bordo del buque insignia de la federación.
1. Chapter 1

**Una tripulación**

Su uniforme estaba impecable y su cabello negro perfectamente recogido en una cola alta. Un último vistazo al espejo bastó a Uhura para asentir con conformidad ante su aspecto, antes de tomar su bolsa y pasear su mirada por la habitación que había ocupado durante sus años de cadete.  
Ningún objeto personal atestiguaba que allí había vivido la mujer con la que había sido su mejor amiga, Gaila. El recuerdo de la orionita embargó a Nyota de tristeza: su pérdida aún dolía, los tres meses que habían pasado desde que la Narada les atacase no eran más que un suspiro y todas y cada una de las pérdidas que la flota estelar había padecido se sentían cómo pequeñas heridas abiertas en el corazón. Moviendo la cabeza, Uhura trató de apartar tan negros pensamientos sustituyéndolos por los recuerdos más alegres que atesoraba junto a Gaila. Dejó la habitación con una pequeña sonrisa y salió del edificio dormitorio.

Pronto se encontró deteniéndose en su camino pues todo aquel con el que se cruzaba se detenía ante ella. Vio miradas de gratitud, ojos que aún se aguaban, recibió saludos militares, palabras de ánimo e inclinaciones de cabeza.

A cada paso que daba su pecho se henchía de una forma que jamás había creído posible y cuando llegó al embarcadero en el que su transporte la esperaba parecía caminar sobre nubes de suave algodón. Cedió su equipaje al encargado del vuelo y pronto se sentó en uno de los asientos libres junto a Chekov y la enfermera Christine.

–Buenos días– dijo Uhura sentándose y abrochando los arneses sobre su cuerpo.

–Buinos dias siñorita Uhura– la saludó Chekov con una amplia sonrisa–. ¿Listia paria partir?

–Eso creo. ¿Cómo estás Christine?

–Nerviosa, no todos los días una es despedida cómo si fuese una estrella internacional.

Uhura dedicó una mirada al exterior por la ventanilla próxima a la enfermera y vio cómo varios centenares de curiosos, en su mayoría miembros de la flota estelar, se habían reunido alrededor de las medidas de seguridad de los muelles que en ese mismo instante comenzaban a enviar los transportes hacia el buque insignia de la flota estelar: la Enterprise se preparaba para recibir a su segunda tripulación, la más joven de cuantas jamás había tenido la federación y, al mismo tiempo, la más alabada, la más seguida, la más aclamada.

El transporte comenzó a moverse y las señales luminosas anunciaron el inminente lanzamiento hacia el espacio.

Volvió la atención hacia el interior y se percató de que los rostros de los presentes le eran conocidos: todos eran supervivientes de la lucha contra Nero.

–Quiero llegar ia– musitó el joven ruso.

–¿Ansioso por tu primera misión cómo timonel?

–Si siñiora, ¿Quién no lo istaría?

Uhura rió ante la retórica pregunta de Pavel. Iba a dirigirse de nuevo hacia sus compañeros cuando una imagen nubló todos sus pensamientos y, entre la oscuridad del universo, la Enterprise se abrió paso llenándolo todo.

La nave era tan espectacular como Uhura recordaba. Fue inevitable que, ante su visión, su boca se abriese levemente en una muda expresión de la fascinación que el buque le hacía sentir.

Un minuto después el transporte atracaba en el puerto de la Enterprise y, junto con sus compañeros, era desembarcada mientras el oficial al mando les indicaba que sus pertenencias ya habían sido enviadas a sus respectivas habitaciones, y que para comprobar cuales eran sus asignaciones sólo debían mirar en sus padds.

–Nos ha tocado juntas– le dijo Christine con una sonrisa enseñándole su padd–. Estamos al final de la cubierta cinco, en el ala izquierda.

–Perfecto– Uhura chocó sus manos con la de la enfermera–. ¿En que turno estamos?

La rubia ojeó la información y su sonrisa se amplió:

–Somos parte de la tripulación del capitán: turno alfa.

Aunque ya lo había previsto, la confirmación de su puesto en el turno principal hizo que el pecho de la mujer volviese a colapsarse.

En ese instante la megafonía interna de la nave se abrió.

"_Atención: se ruega a toda la tripulación alfa que ocupen sus puestos con la mayor brevedad posible. El resto de tripulaciones diríjanse a las cubiertas principales. Tiempo estimado para el despegue dieciséis minutos y diez segundos. Teniente Sulu corto y cierro."_

–Nos llaman– dijo Christine despidiéndose de Uhura con la mano–. Te veré a la hora de la comida.

–Buena suerte.

–Lo mismo.

Recorrer los pasillos hasta el puente le hizo sentir cada vez más nerviosa pues, aunque trataba de no pensar en ello, ella era la oficial de comunicaciones al mando de la mejor nave de todo el universo conocido. Subió al último de los turboascensores que debía tomar y, con voz temblorosa, indicó su destino hacia el centro neurálgico de la Enterprise. Cuando las puertas volvieron a abrirse el brillo del puente amenazó con cegarla: todo era inmaculado, los puestos estaban prácticamente a plena ocupación, la tripulación alfa iba y venía asegurándose de que todo estuviese en orden para iniciar su primera misión. Uhura sabía que todas aquellas personas iban a dar lo mejor de si mismas y ella no podía ser menos así que, tomando aire, se encaminó hacia su puesto. Se sentó con los hombros erguidos, encendió los primeros botones y comenzó a actualizar todos los sistemas a su cargo.

A medida que los minutos pasaban la mujer se sentía más cómoda: sabía lo que tenía que hacer, en verdad ya lo había hecho y podría repetirlo, no en vano se había pasado casi cinco años preparándose para aquel momento.

Estaba sincronizando las últimas señales de radio cuando Chekov anunció la entrada del capitán.

Uhura estimaba que el ego de Kirk habría vuelto a sus niveles normales tras las semanas en tierra firme pero, para su sorpresa, el capitán saludó a todos con una gran y sincera sonrisa y caminó hacia su silla. Al pasar junto a ella, Kirk inclinó la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento, un gesto que sorprendió a la mujer pues creía que el capitán estaría demasiado ocupado cómo para dedicar parte de su tiempo en saludarla.

–Sulu, informe de ruta.

La voz de Kirk hizo que todos volviesen a su trabajo con diligencia. Antes de lo que habría querido, Uhura se encontró actualizando la situación de las comunicaciones al capitán, tratando de no dejarse nada revelante.

–Gracias teniente Uhura– dijo Kirk cuando terminó de hablar.

Por segunda vez Nyota se encontró sorprendiéndose con la amabilidad en la voz de su oficial en jefe. De hecho reparó en que Kirk parecía realmente un capitán, un _gran_ capitán, sentado en la silla central del puente de mandos, con la pierna izquierda cruzada sobre la derecha, los brazos sobre los reposa manos, y el gesto calmo mientras seguía comunicándose con todos los departamentos. Analizando con detenimiento la actuación del joven, Uhura notó que bajo toda aquella profesionalidad parecía haber algo de tristeza, pero no supo entrever de dónde venía.

El último de los informes fue dado; todos sabían que las órdenes de Kirk para partir iban a ser pronunciadas y los preparativos del lanzamiento se iniciaron, incluso el jefe médico pareció advertir la importancia de lo que iba a pasar y entró al puente con su habitual ceño fruncido para ocupar un sitio privilegiado a la derecha del capitán, que agradeció su presencia con una sonrisa, mientras intercambiaba con él un par de comentarios irónicos.

Teniendo todo listo, Uhura se volvió para ver cómo Kirk daba su primera orden. Justo cuando parecía a punto de hablar el turboascensor de estribor se abrió.

–Permiso para subir a bordo, capitán.

Todos en el puente se volvieron para ver cómo Spock aparecía en el puente.

–Permiso concedido señor Spock.

–Me han informado de que sigue buscando un primer oficial. Su petición para que yo ocupe el puesto aún está activa así que, si aún son requeridos mis servicios…

Kirk no dejó que el oficial terminase.

–Es más que bienvenido señor Spock– Uhura siguió los movimientos de Jim que se volvió hacia su piloto–. Ahora que estamos todos, puede iniciar el desacoplamiento con el puerto señor Sulu.

–A la orden capitán.

Los atentos ojos de la oficial se dieron cuenta de que la expresión de Kirk había cambiado y los atisbos de tristeza se habían esfumado. Uhura jamás hubiera pensado que la presencia de su novio significase tanto para el capitán que de pronto parecía un hombre diferente: aún más radiante si eso fuera posible. Recordó las palabras que el rubio había pronunciado el día de su nombramiento cómo capitán, alabando la labor de todos a bordo de la nave, instándoles a recordar los momentos más duros pasados cuando creyesen que ya no podían más, a apoyarse los unos en los otros, sin importar la raza, la procedencia, creando así la más fuerte de las tripulaciones: una familia.

Sin saber porque Uhura sonrió sintiendo que, tal vez, el idiota de Jim Kirk no era tan idiota cómo había creído.

* * *

**Nota:** Lo primero, gracias por leerme, y más en verano, que todo da tanta pereza xD  
Lo segundo, no he dejado "días de academia 2", al contrario, sigo con él, pero me entraron unas ganas tremendas de iniciar esta historia, que va a tener la misma estructura que "días de academia", que seguiré completando en el segundo año, y terminaré con el tercero. La diferencia con este fic será que aquí, con más personajes, la historia tendrá muchos más tintes, aunque siempre contará con Jim cómo el nexo que una todos los capítulos.

Por último, Thy'la sigue adelante pero estos días de sol reconozco que he estado más preocupada de ir a la playa que de otra cosa; prometo terminar de revisar el capítulo cuanto antes.

Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia! Un abrazo :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Falta de lógica**

Si bien todos a bordo del Enterprise sabían del valor de su joven e inexperto capitán, ninguno era ajeno a los rumores de su alocado comportamiento dentro del recinto de la academia, por lo que la rutina se instalase en apenas dos días en la nave sorprendió a todos. Uno de los más fascinados por el hecho era el primer oficial de la nave.

Su adiestramiento dentro de la lógica hacía que Spock sintiese una inevitable fascinación hacia el comportamiento errático que Jim parecía exhibir.

–Tal vez observándole de cerca puedas llevar a comprenderle mejor- le sugirió la segunda noche a bordo Nyota, tras contarle a esta sus cavilaciones acerca de la personalidad del capitán.

–Hay un alto porcentaje de posibilidades de que James me descubra y vea su comportamiento coaccionado por mi escrutinio.

–¿Kirk coaccionado?– Nyota rió–. Kirk es uno de los seres más descarados de este universo y dudo que cambie su forma de actuar por sentirse observado. Además, estoy segura de que podrás usar tu acostumbrada discreción: si eres cauteloso podrás seguirle a lo largo de todo un día sin que se de cuenta.

La mujer le dio un beso en los labios antes de abandonar el cuarto que compartían.

Convencido con los argumentos de su novia, Spock inició un seguimiento de las acciones de su capitán.

Comenzó al día siguiente, justo antes de que diese comienzo el turno alfa a las 0800. Hasta ese día, Spock había disfrutado del desayuno dentro de su cuarto, pero decidido a estudiar las acciones de su capitán fue hacia el comedor de oficiales, estancia que aún no había podido pisar debido a su ajetreada agenda de trabajo. La primera sorpresa del día llegó nada más entrar al comedor pues la pared que delimitaba la estancia había sido eliminada, así cómo la pared que separaba el comedor de los soldados y civiles a bordo: ahora los tres comedores estaban unidos en una inmensa sala, en la que toda la tripulación aparecía mezclada. Sintiéndose confuso ante la inesperada distribución, Spock tomó su comunicador y se puso en contacto con el jefe de ingeniería para pedir una explicación acerca de la nueva distribución.

–_Los límites de los comedores fueron modificados ayer a las 1000 horas, señor. Yo mismo me encargué de ello_– le dijo la voz de Scotty a través del comunicador.

–¿Puedo saber quién le autorizó a llevar a cabo semejante acción?

–_Fue el capitán señor. Bajó hasta la ingeniería y me comentó que creía que un comedor común sería mucho más beneficioso para todos. Trató un esbozo bastante preciso de lo que quería y en menos de una hora todo estuvo hecho._

–Entiendo– dijo Spock sin alterar un ápice su voz– Gracias señor Montgomery.

Volviendo a guardar el comunicador en su cinturón, Spock entró en el comedor reparando en todos los cambios de distribución que este había sufrido. Fue hacia uno de los replicadores y ordenó un té junto con un bocadillo Vulcano. Iba a sentarse en una de las mesas libres cuando le llamaron.

–¡Spock! ¡Eh Spock! ¡Por aquí!

Sabía que semejantes voces sólo podían ser producidas por el extravagante hombre que ahora comandaba la nave, así que se giró para buscar a Jim: el capitán estaba sentado en una mesa, frente al doctor McCoy, y junto a Sulu y a Kenseer.

–Únete a nosotros– le dijo Kirk nada más acercarse a la mesa.

La segunda sorpresa se produjo en ese instante pues Jim se movió en el banco para dejarle un sitio junto a él. A lo largo de sus cinco años, ocho meses, dos semanas, y veinte días sirviendo en la flota estelar nunca nadie, antes, había hecho un gesto similar por él.

–Buenos días– saludó Spock, tratando de dejar apartados sus pensamientos para reorganizarlos en sus horas de meditación, y ocupando el sitio ahora libre–. Gracias, capitán.

–Jim, Spock, es Jim– el rubio le indicó uno de los relojes holográficos que ocupaban la pared–. Aún no estamos de servicio.

–Cierto– convino Spock calculando que aún faltaban veinte minutos y cuarenta y tres segundos para que todos tuvieran que presentarse en el puente.

–¿Y cómo es que no has venido antes por aquí?– quiso saber Jim mientras la conversación se reanudaba en la mesa.

–He estado muy ocupado. Recuerda que no sólo soy el primer oficial sino que, además, ejerzo cómo jefe científico.

–Es verdad– dijo Jim dando un sorbo a su café–. Mucho trabajo para los primeros días, ¿no?

–No es excesivo pero sí suficiente cómo para tenerme ocupado la mayor parte de mi tiempo– el Vulcano hizo un gesto hacia el lugar en el que una de las paredes divisorias debería de haber estado dentro del comedor–. No estaba al tanto de la nueva disposición de esta área.

–Oh, se me ocurrió ayer.

–El señor Montgomery me informó de ello. Pero las normas…

–Las normas dicen que los oficiales deben hacer uso de su comedor, así cómo el resto de miembros de la flota, y civiles, de los suyos. Pero en ningún sitio pone que las paredes no puedan ser eliminadas. Técnicamente cada uno de nosotros está haciendo uso de su comedor, por lo que– Jim extendió sus brazos y sonrió– no estamos incumpliendo norma alguna.

La lógica del capitán, por extraña que pudiera parecer, era sólida, y Spock no pudo más que asentir ante la euforia del joven que se volvió desbordante con la entrada de Nyota en el comedor. A partir de ese momento el capitán se dedicó a coquetear con la oficial de comunicaciones a pesar de que esta respondía de forma mordaz a cada una de sus proposiciones.

A pesar de ser aún el tercer día que todos compartían cómo tripulación en la Enterprise, Jim hizo su rutina ya habitual: entró en el puente saludando de forma alegre a todos. Tomó su padd con la lista de tareas pendientes mientras seguían navegando en warp cuatro hacia su primera misión y se acercó, uno a uno, a cada puesto para escuchar de boca de su oficial al mando los informes. Aquella era otra de las peculiaridades que Spock ya había decidido añadir a la lista de Jim y es que el hombre, aún con los informes en su mano, prefería hablar directamente con aquellos que los habían redactado. Conversaba con cada miembro de la tripulación una media de tres minutos, escuchándoles atentamente y haciéndoles diferentes preguntas, antes de darles una palmada en la espalda, o dedicarles una brillante sonrisa, para ir en pos de la información de la siguiente estación. Cuando llegó a la suya, Spock le resumió lo acontecido en el turno anterior, según las anotaciones de su relevo, y recibió a cambio una sonrisa con la firma genuina de su capitán.

El resto de la mañana Spock apenas pudo añadir nada relevante a su investigación salvo un pequeño apunte: cuando la asistente personal de Jim se había acercado a él para ofrecerle una pila de padds que revisar, junto con una humeante taza de café, Jim había aceptado gustoso la montaña de padds pero se había desplazado hacia una sala adyacente para leerlos y tomar el café. La estancia elegida era en realidad su despacho en el puente, pero en las dos ocasiones que Jim lo había empleado con anterioridad se había negado a llamarlo así, incluso había permanecido con la puerta abierta mientras hacia uso de el; razón por la cual Spock pudo comprobar cómo el disfrute del despacho era casi exclusivo mientras había líquido en su taza de café. La peculiar idea de que Jim no quería beber sentado en la silla del capitán comenzó a formarse en la mente del Vulcano.

La hora del almuerzo supuso un problema para Spock ya que el capitán parecía haberse desvanecido tras tomar el turboascensor que debería haberle llevado al comedor. Revisando los datos de localización internos de la nave, Spock se sorprendió una vez más al ver la ubicación de su capitán: la ingeniería. Decidido a ver que estaba haciendo su oficial al mando, Spock fue hacia los dominios de Scotty. La tranquilidad de la zona le hizo posible encontrar a Jim con relativa rapidez: el hombre estaba sentado sobre una consola, con los pies balanceándose en el aire, mientras comía un sándwich y escuchaba, sin perder la sonrisa, algo que el oficial Montgomery le estaba contando mientras hacía aspavientos con ambas manos. Sabiendo que si no se movía ninguno de los dos hombres podría verle, Spock observó unos minutos más la escena reparando en el grado de camadería que parecía existir entre ambos. Finalmente, y sin hacer ruido, Spock se retiró para regresar al puente.

Nada pareció alterar la tranquilidad de la segunda mitad del turno alfa, todo seguía desarrollándose de forma tranquila y sólo un pequeño accidente fue reportado. Había ocurrido en uno de los laboratorios botánicos en el que la caída de un frasco había abierto una brecha en la mano de una bióloga lo suficientemente profunda cómo para que la tellarita necesitase de atención médica en la enfermería. Pocos minutos después de la llegada del informe al puente, Jim se excusó de forma momentánea.

–Spock, tiene el control.

–Capitán– el Vulcano se acercó al rubio–. Si me permite una pregunta, ¿puedo saber a dónde va?

–Sí, de hecho puedes acompañarme. Sulu, queda al mando hasta que regresemos.

–A la orden señor.

Al entrar en el turboascensor Jim indicó el destino: la enfermería. Spock sintió una renovada curiosidad que quedó saciada cuando el capitán entró en el territorio de McCoy.

–Hola Bones– saludó Jim al médico pues este estaba escribiendo algo en su padd, cerca de la entrada de la enfermería.

–Jim, Spock, ¿qué os trae por aquí?

–Veníamos a ver a la teniente Anhola. Ha tenido un pequeño accidente.

–Oh, sí– Bones les indicó una camilla separada por una tela del resto de la sala–. Está ahí. No es nada grave, de hecho en seis minutos su regeneración dérmica terminará y podrá regresar al laboratorio.

–Gracias– Jim palmeó el hombro de Bones y fue hacia el lugar indicado por el médico.

Al ver al capitán la bióloga se sobresaltó, mas Jim se apresuró a calmarla antes de preguntarle, de forma afable, por los acontecimientos que la habían llevado hasta esa situación. Spock escuchó de boca de la hembra una explicación casi idéntica a la que había sido plasmada en el informe que les habían hecho llegar desde el laboratorio de botánica. Jim continuó conversando con la teniente hasta que el tratamiento terminó, fue entonces cuando Jim le deseó un fin de turno tranquilo y se despidió de ella. Si había notado el fulgor en las mejillas de Anhola Jim no dijo nada, por lo que Spock se mantuvo también en silencio antes de seguir los pasos de su capitán fuera de la enfermería.

–Señor, ¿por qué ha bajado a la enfermería?– preguntó Spock cuando ambos regresaron al turboascensor.

Jim le miró, siendo ahora él el confundido.

–¿Cómo que por qué?

–La teniente Anhola no había sido herida de gravedad, no era necesario que usted supervisase su estado personalmente.

–¿Puedo hacerte ahora yo una pregunta?

–Sí capitán.

–En Vulcano, cuando te sentías mal, o recibías alguna herida fortuita, ¿había alguien para curarte?

–Así es, capitán.

–¿Y alguien para interesarse por ti?

De pronto todo encajó, y los labios de Spock se abrieron levemente.

–Usted ha bajado a la enfermería para aliviar el estado emocional de la teniente tras el accidente.

–Dicho así…– Jim rió–. Yo sólo quiero que, a pesar de que todos cuantos aquí sirven están a cientos de años luz de sus hogares, sepan que cuando son heridos alguien se preocupa por ellos.

Las puertas del turboascensor se abrieron dejándoles de nuevo en el puente. Antes de que Spock pudiera reaccionar, Jim ya había descendido hacia la silla central por lo que el Vulcano se quedó asimilando lo que acababa de oír.

* * *

El final del día encontró a Spock meditando en su esterilla. Pero algo le impedía poner en orden todas sus ideas, así que cuando Uhura entró en la habitación dejó a un lado sus intentos de vaciar la mente y saludó a la mujer.

–Vuelves temprano de tu visita a Christine.

–Oh sí– dijo Uhura cambiando su uniforme por unas ropas más cómodas–. He quedado con ella para comer mañana; hoy iba a ver una película con una de sus compañeras en la sala de recreo.

–Podías haberte unido a ellas– dijo Spock consciente de la importancia que tenía para los humanos el compartir acciones sociales con sus semejantes.

–Sí, pero entonces no hubiera podido saber que tal habían ido las pesquisas acerca de Jim.

Nyota se sentó en la cama, cruzando las piernas, y le hizo un gesto para que se sentase a su lado. Spock lo hizo y pronto se encontró envuelto en los brazos de la mujer.

–Mis pesquisas han sido varias, y bastante reveladoras.

–¿Sí? ¿Y qué te han revelado?

Repasando todos los hechos del día Spock se encontró alzando levemente las comisuras de sus labios.

–Que Jim Kirk es el ser más ilógico de cuantos he conocido.


	3. Chapter 3

**Compañía**

El estudio de Spock sobre su capitán prosiguió durante semanas, de hecho ya llevaban dos meses a bordo de la Enterprise cuando el Vulcano encontró un extraño patrón dentro de los hábitos de su superior, y que parecía fomentado por el jefe médico de la nave.

Spock comenzó a trazar el patrón contabilizando los turnos en los que ambos hombres compartían horario, y ninguna avería, o misión, les impedía desempeñar sus labores de forma normal: en un noventa y seis coma cuatro por ciento de las ocasiones el doctor McCoy aparecía en el puente a la hora del almuerzo, o la cena, y exigía la presencia del capitán en el comedor para acompañarle. En el tres coma seis por ciento de ocasiones restantes Jim comía en sus habitaciones con el propio Spock, ya fuese a solas o con algún otro oficial.

Cuando los turnos del médico y el capitán no coincidían, en un sesenta coma siete por ciento de las comidas el doctor le recordaba a Jim, a través de su comunicador, que tenía que ir al comedor. El resto del tiempo el doctor hablaba directamente con la persona que quería que llevase a Jim al comedor, normalmente Spock que accedía a la petición sin ningún reparo ya que eso le permitía seguir observando a su capitán.

Las indagaciones de Spock proseguían pues había comprobado que, en un cien por cien de las veces que había compartido mesa con el capitán y el doctor, el médico le había hecho gestos sutiles a su amigo para que ingiriese su comida. De hecho las señas eran tan breves y espaciadas que sólo un ojo entrenado cómo el suyo podría haberlas encontrado. Pero estaban allí: un leve movimiento del tenedor señalando el plato del capitán, un roce con el codo, el recordatorio de que debían terminar para ir a completar su turno…

Fue tras una misión particularmente dura cuando todo comenzó a cobrar sentido. El capitán, al frente del equipo que acababa de bajar a inspeccionar un planeta supuestamente desierto, acababa de regresar a la nave tras haber entrado en contacto con unas formas de vida primitivas que habían tratado de engullirles. El equipo regresó con magulladuras y golpes, pero al completo. Tras dar la orden de partir, el capitán había anunciado que iba a su camarote para terminar de escribir el informe de la misión y enviarlo a sus superiores. Spock asumió el control del puente sin problema alguno y comenzó a desempeñar su trabajo. Su turno estaba a punto de concluir cuando el doctor McCoy entró al puente.

–¿Dónde está el maldito capitán?– preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

–Hasta dónde alcanzo a concoer el capitán no ha sido maldecido por ninguna cultura– dijo Spock acercándose al médico con las manos cruzadas a su espalda–. Y si pregunta por la ubicación actual del capitán, este se encuentra en sus dormitorios redactando el informe para la federación.

–Completando informes mi culo– farfulló el médico antes de dirigirse hacia el ascensor.

Previendo que algo irritaba al doctor Spock fue tras él.

–¿Ocurre algo?

–Ocurre que tu capitán aún no ha pasado por mi enfermería para recibir un reconocimiento tras la misión, y ahora estará atrincherado en su habitación con la excusa de escribir informes.

–¿Va a ir a ver al capitán?

–Por supuesto, y lo arrastraré a su físico si es necesario.

–Señor Sulu– llamó Spock volviéndose hacia el puente de navegación– tiene el control.

–Sí señor.

El Vulcano entró en el turboascensor bajo la mirada interrogante del médico.

–¿A dónde vas?

–A acompañarle. Si tal y cómo dice usted el capitán no coopera, seguramente podré ayudarle.

–Tienes razón, la fuerza de un duende de sangre verde puede ser muy útil en un caso cómo este– el médico indicó cómo destino la cubierta cinco.

–Buena caza– dijo Uhura despidiéndoles con la mano mientras la puerta del ascensor se cerraba.

El primer oficial y el jefe médico realizaron el viaje hasta el dormitorio del capitán en silencio. Una vez a las puertas de este el médico no dudo en llamar cinco veces seguidas.

–Con llamar una vez es suficiente cómo para que un humano escuche que alguien quiere entrar en sus cuartos.

–Sí, pero llamando varias veces dejo patente mi ira– siseó Bones.

Un sorprendido capitán les abrió la puerta.

–¿Bones? ¿Spock? ¿Qué sucede?

–Sucede que eres idiota– bramó el médico abriéndose paso hacia la habitación sin ser invitado, y arrastrando del brazo a su superior–. ¿Por qué no has ido a la enfermería tras regresar del planeta?

–Los informes y…

–¡Excusas!

Viendo cómo su capitán era llevado hasta un sofá para ser revisado por el tricorder de McCoy, Spock habló.

–Permiso para entrar, capitán.

–¿Qué? Ah sí, sí. Adelante Spock. Y tú Bones, tranquilo, y quita esa cosa de mi cuello.

–Esta cosa, cómo tú la llamas, es la que me dirá si tengo que encadenarte a una cama de la enfermería.

–Estoy bien, de verdad, pero la prioridad de los informes es…

–Me importa una mierda la prioridad de los informes. Por mi cómo si quiere venir el mismísimo Archer a buscarlos en persona: mi prioridad es la vida del capitán de esta nave y, por si no te has dado cuenta: ese eres tú.

–Si quiere puedo ayudarle a terminar el informe, capitán.

–No es necesario Spock, estaba a punto de enviarlo– Jim le hizo un gesto hacia un padd que estaba en la mesa de su despacho–. ¿Puedes encargarte de ello?

–Por supuesto.

Spock hizo lo que el capitán le había pedido y, justo cuando confirmó el envío del documento la voz del médico le sobresaltó.

–Por esta vez pase– dijo McCoy–. Pero la próxima vez que regreses de una misión sin pasar por mis manos: te mataré.

–¿Eso significa que estoy bien?

–Casi bien.

Spock siguió con la mirada los pasos del médico, que se acercó a un replicador para encargar una bandeja llena de comida que puso delante del capitán.

–Venga.

–Pero no tengo hambre.

–¿Ves que me importe?

Refunfuñando ante la réplica del médico, Jim comenzó a comer de forma lenta y desapasionada.

–¿Está la salud del capitán en condiciones óptimas?

–Más o menos. Tiene un par de buenos golpes, pero no requieren de tratamiento más allá del reposo. Le sacaré del servicio activo…

–¡Bones!

–… durante las próximas dieciocho horas– prosiguió el médico ignorando las quejas del capitán–. Luego te lo devolveré al puente para que tú le aguantes.

–Me parece correcto, doctor.

Fue entonces cuando, de reojo, Spock vio cómo Jim trataba de contener un gesto de desolación mientras comía. El médico pareció darse también cuenta pues, de forma bastante disimulada comenzó a hablar de temas intrascendentales para, con absoluta discreción, quitar la bandeja de delante de su capitán, al que instó a acostarse.

–Me retiro– anunció Spock–. Espero que descanse capitán, doctor McCoy.

Tras despedirse de los dos hombres Spock no regresó al puente sino que pasó por su habitación y tomó su padd personal antes de subirse al turboascensor. Tecleó su clave de acceso a la base de datos de los miembros de la nave y fue directamente hacia el archivo del capitán. En él aparecía la información más relevante cómo su fecha de nacimiento, altura, peso, sus alergias, las recomendaciones médicas básicas y un vacío que Spock encontró más que relevante y que ocupaba casi dos años de su adolescencia. Por su mente comenzaron a pasar los acontecimientos más importantes cuyas fechas se incluían dentro del vacío médico del archivo del capitán. De pronto se detuvo en uno.  
Tarso IV.

Apagando el padd, Spock deseó no haber llegado hasta ese punto pues ahora estaba seguro al ochenta y nueve por ciento de que su capitán era un superviviente del mayor holocausto humano del último siglo.

Al día siguiente Jim estaba a punto de entrar al comedor cuando Spock apareció ante él.

–Buenos días capitán, ¿ha dormido bien?

–Sí Spock, estupendamente– Jim le mostró una radiante sonrisa–. De hecho me encuentro en perfectas condiciones, así que voy a ver si convenzo a Bones para que me deje empezar mi turno a las nueve.

–Es una misión osada, señor. Le deseo suerte.

–Para que luego digan que los vulcanos no tenéis sentido del humor– rió Jim.

–¿No va a entrar al comedor?

–Sí, pero Bones se retrasa.

–Si quiere, puede ir adelantándose conmigo, mi conversación no es tan vivaz cómo la de nuestro jefe médico, pero creo que puedo entretenerle comentando los resultados de los experimentos de bioalgas.

–¿Ya están terminados?

–Sí capitán.

Ambos entraron al comedor, Spock resumiendo los descubrimientos que el departamento de botánica había hecho y Jim escuchándole con interés, tanto que no se dio cuenta de cómo el Vulcano llenaba, tal y como el doctor hacía casi a diario, su bandeja con comida.

La conversación prosiguió incluso cuando McCoy entró al comedor. El médico les saludó y se sentó al lado de Jim sin interrumpir la diatriba de Spock, que se percató de cómo el humano observaba la bandeja de comida del capitán antes de volver la atención hacia él.

El breve cruce de miradas entre Spock y Leonard hizo que ambos comprendiesen que ahora compartían el secreto de Jim.


	4. Chapter 4

**Innecesario**

La tripulación alfa de la Enterprise estaba en medio de una reyerta mientras su oficial al mando yacía sin sentido en el suelo.

Esta vez no había sido culpa de Jim. De hecho el capitán había estado disfrutando, como invitado de honor, de un banquete para conmemorar el pacto que el planeta al que habían ido en misión diplomática había firmado con la federación para unirse a ellos. Jim conversaba con el gobernador del planeta cuando un disparo phaser impactó en su abdomen y su cuerpo se precipitó al suelo mientras, a su alrededor, un pequeño grupo contrario al gobernador trataba de hacerse con el control de la situación.

Dando la orden a Sulu de apoyar y defender al gobernador, Spock corrió hacia su capitán. Cuando pudo llegar hasta él, en medio de los disparos phaser que ahora cruzaban el salón de recepciones, la sangre de Jim cubría su camisa y comenzaba a derramarse por el suelo.

–¡Doctor McCoy!

Spock no necesitó llamar una segunda vez al médico pues este apareció junto a Jim extendiendo sobre el suelo el botiquín de emergencia que siempre llevaba en su cinturón.

–Necesitamos un transporte a la nave de inmediato– dijo Leonard vertiendo un frasco de polvos sobre la herida y poniendo encima un apósito limpio que presionó para tratar de detener la hemorragia.

–¡Uhura!– llamó Spock a través de su comunicador–. Informa a Scotty de que el capitán y Leonard requieren de un transporte de emergencia ya.

–_Sí señor_– la comunicación se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos hasta que Uhura volvió a hablar_–. El transporte se realizará en quince segundos._

El Vulcano miró al médico.

–Regresaré a la Enterprise en cuanto la situación aquí esté asegurada. Cuide del capitán hasta entonces.

–¿Por quién me tomas?– gruñó el médico colocando un nuevo apósito sobre el que ya estaba empapado en sangre.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera añadir nada más, la luz blanca del transporte envolvió al jefe médico y al capitán.

* * *

La operación de Jim se prolongó durante dos horas. Cuando Bones concluyó su labor y abandonó el quirófano se encontró con la inquisitiva mirada de Spock, pero el Vulcano no llegó a hablar ya que Bones alzó su mano.

–No es grave Spock, la herida del abdomen ha sido mucho más espectacular de lo que realmente era. De hecho si Jim debe permanecer en la enfermería no es por el disparo, sino por la conmoción que consiguió, seguramente, al caer al suelo tras el impacto. Ahora mismo está muy sedado, quiero que vaya recuperando la conciencia todo lo lentamente que pueda conseguir, para asegurarme de que dentro de su dura cabeza todo sigue intacto.

–¿Cuánto estima oportuno que el capitán permanezca en la enfermería?

–Si no hay complicaciones a lo largo de las próximas veinticuatro horas le despertaré y podrá regresar a su habitación a terminar de recuperarse– el Vulcano asintió–. ¿Cómo ha ido la misión en tierra?

–Hemos reducido a los insurgentes, un centenar de ciudadanos que se oponían a que el gobernador firmase el tratado con la federación. El gobernador lamenta profusamente lo acontecido e insiste en que le transmitamos sus disculpas al capitán.

–Pues eso tendrá que esperar– Bones se quitó la bata de quirófano y la desechó en una de las papeleras.

* * *

Asumiendo por completo el papel de capitán, Spock cerró el tratado con el planeta bajo ellos. Envió los informes correspondientes a la flota, y abrió una investigación para conocer cada detalle acerca de todos los fallos que habían permitido que un grupo armado hiciera acto de presencia en un banquete, supuestamente, asegurado.

Tras un doble turno en el puente, y sabiendo que todo estaba en orden, el primer oficial se encaminó hacia la enfermería para obtener información de lo único en lo que no podía ayudar: la salud de su capitán. Si hubiese sido otra persona la encargada de dirigir la nave el Vulcano se habría sorprendido de que fuera de la enfermería una docena de tripulantes estuviesen esperando para recibir las noticias sobre la salud de su capitán, pero el líder de la Enterprisse era James Kirk, y todos sentían un irracional apego hacia él, incluso el propio Spock que, tras saludar con una inclinación de cabeza a los que esperaban, entró en la enfermería.

Fue directamente a la sala de cuidados intensivos que normalmente ocupaba el capitán cuando era herido. Ningún cambio se había producido en la condición de Jim, pero el primer oficial se encontró al médico al lado de la cama, haciendo algo en la parte inferior de las piernas de su paciente. Al acercarse Spock fue sacudido por la genuina sensación de la sorpresa: El médico estaba poniendo lo que parecían ser unos calcetines en los pies de Jim.

Leonard apenas alzó los ojos de su labor para mirar a Spock.

–Siempre tiene los pies fríos– el médico colocó ambas prendas sobre los pies del capitán y los masajeó con cuidado–. Da igual las veces que le repita que no vaya descalzo, que lleve siempre ropa térmica, él no me hace caso, y luego se queja cuando no puede dormir porque los pies los tiene demasiado fríos.

Durante varios minutos el médico continuó con su labor hasta que pareció satisfecho y volvió a cubrir al capitán con la manta colocando otra, varias veces doblada, sólo sobre sus pies.

–¿La recuperación del capitán sigue siendo satisfactoria?

–Sí– Bones indicó un panel que mostraba varias ondas, algunas de ellas bastante pronunciadas–. Sus funciones cerebrales están intactas, y ya comienza a recobrarse de la sedación; no hay de que preocuparse. En unas seis horas despertará y podrá salir de aquí así que puedes decírselo a esa corte de plañideras que esta afuera– el médico tomó su padd–. Voy a revisar a los otros dos pacientes que tenemos. Puedes quedarte con él un rato.

–Gracias doctor.

Una vez a solas con Jim, el Vulcano revisó los datos que mostraban todos los paneles médicos comprobando que en verdad la velocidad de curación del capitán era sobresaliente. Se acercó al lado del hombre y lo observó detenidamente ya que no estaba acostumbrado a la fragilidad de los cuerpos humanos. Para él era difícil de asociar la imagen que ahora contemplaba con la de su vibrante capitán, el hombre que siempre estaba dispuesto a dar lo mejor de si mismo para ayudar a los demás, del hombre que mantenía con su inagotable energía a toda la Enterprise en pie.

Siendo plenamente consciente de que aquello era innecesario, Spock apoyó su mano sobre la manta que cubría los pies de su capitán deseando que, a pesar de la tela y la capa extra que el médico había puesto, el elevado calor que su cuerpo producía llegase hasta Jim.

* * *

El vaticinio del médico fue prácticamente exacto y siete horas después Jim, con la ayuda de Leonard, regresaba a sus habitaciones para pasar en ellas las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas, el tiempo que el médico había estimado necesario para que la herida de su abdomen cerrase por completo.

Recorrer los pasillos hasta su habitación fue agotador para Jim pero, al mismo tiempo, reconfortante pues todos los tripulantes que se cruzaban con él no dudaban en detenerse para preguntar por su estado de salud. Sin embargo, el alivio al entrar por fin en sus cuartos fue notorio, incluso para el médico que no disimuló una sonrisa.

–Ya hemos llegado chico.

–Sí– Jim fue directo hacia el dormitorio–. Aunque no voy a negar que ahora me tomaría una buena siesta.

–Niño grande– rió Bones llegando hasta su lado–. ¿Qué pasa?– Jim señaló hacia su cama pues al borde de la misma descansaba una caja envuelta en un brillante papel azul–. Deduzco que si quieres saber lo que es debes abrirla. Pero, a mi no me mires, tú eres el genio aquí.

–Gracias Bones, jamás se me habría ocurrido– dijo Jim con sorna tomando la caja.

Deslizando sus dedos debajo de las tiras adhesivas Jim se deshizo del papel y encontró una caja de cartón. Al abrirla vio dentro un par de zapatillas de color marrón claro, forradas por una suave lana. Al cogerlas, una tarjeta apareció al fondo de la caja:

"_Cuando te olvides de cuidarte tu tripulación estará a tu lado para recordártelo. Recupérate pronto capitán"_

La tarjeta estaba firmada por toda la tripulación alfa, incluido Bones. Jim se sentó al lado de la caja y, con un gesto contenido de dolor, se inclinó para quitarse las botas de regulación. Bones se adelantó, desanudó los cordones y tiró de las botas que pronto fueron sustituidas por las zapatillas.

–Gracias– musitó Jim aún observando sus nuevas zapatillas–. Gracias por todo.

–Lo hacemos por que realmente queremos, Jim– Bones habló con suavidad mientras ayudaba a su amigo a recostarse en la cama–. Si quieres agradecérnoslo de verdad, preocúpate de recuperarte cuanto antes.

Cubriéndole con el nórdico, Bones concluyó su tarea. Iba a dejar la habitación cuando la mano de Jim se cerró sobre la suya. Al mirar a su amigo vio como este estaba ya cerrando los ojos. Con un suspiro, Bones se sentó en el borde de la cama y apretó levemente la mano de Jim.

–Descansa Jimmy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Un largo, largo, día**

El pie de Leonard golpeaba rítmicamente el suelo de la sala de transporte en la que, de un momento a otro, debía aparecer el capitán de la Enterprise junto al teniente Wallace. Ambos acababan de realizar un salto HALO a la superficie de Miteran, planeta que hasta la semana anterior había pertenecido a la federación. Sin embargo, y doce días atrás, la Enterprise había recibido el llamado de la flota pidiéndoles que fuesen hacia el planeta para reestablecer las conversaciones diplomáticas que habían sido rotas unilateralmente desde el planeta. La tripulación así lo había hecho. Durante las primeras veinticuatro horas Jim se había esforzado, junto con el resto de su equipo de comandos, por comprender el motivo del alejamiento de los miteranos de la federación. Leonard había asistido a dos de las reuniones y comprobado en primera persona los esfuerzos de Jim por lograr que Miteran regresase a la federación; lamentablemente el joven capitán cesó todos sus intentos tras el secuestro de su navegador.

El carácter conciliador de Jim se transformó en una ira que hizo a los miteranos que habían negociado con él durante las horas anteriores retroceder cuando el capitán les informó de que iba a tomar cartas en el asunto personalmente.

Leonard había visto en dos ocasiones, en sus años de academia, el auténtico arrojo de Jim en las situaciones más adversas; en ambas el rubio se había transformado en una auténtica fuerza de la naturaleza imparable. En cierto modo el médico lamentaba la suerte que iban a correr los miteranos que se cruzasen en el camino del capitán.

De hecho los habitantes de Miteran ya habían comenzado a blindarse contra la ira del capitán y habían cortado las transmisiones de corto y medio alcance del planeta, lo que impedía que la nave rastrease la ubicación de Chekov; Sin embargo, Jim ya había previsto algo así y no tardó en pedir la localización de la base de comunicaciones Miteranas. Tras dar con el centro neurálgico de los miteranos, Spock diseñó un rápido plan de entrada en el recinto para la implantación de un dispositivo, que Scotty preparó en cuestión de minutos, y que al detonar restauraría las comunicaciones.

Debido a la orografía de la zona, así cómo a la importancia de no levantar sospechas hasta que el dispositivo se activase, sólo un equipo mínimo, y formado por los mejores saltadores, podía tener éxito en la misión. Por más que a todos les pesase, incluido el propio Spock que se vio obligado a fruncir los labios en un rictus de autocontrol pocas veces visto en él, Jim era el combatiente a bordo de la Enterprise con más saltos HALO a su espalda y una eficacia del cien por cien en todos ellos. Leonard sabía que si alguien podía entrar en la base enemiga, cayendo desde una altura de diez mil kilómetros, y salir en menos de seis minutos antes de que le descubriesen ese era sin duda alguna Jim.

Un parpadeó atrajo la atención del médico hacia la plataforma, y no tardó en ver dos cuerpos materializándose frente a él. Jim hizo un gesto al médico para que se acercase al teniente.

–Creo que tiene una fractura en el brazo.

–No es grave señor– aseguró el teniente.

–Eso lo juzgaré yo dijo el médico sacando su tricorder, mientras Jim pasaba a su lado–. ¿A dónde te crees que vas?

–Al puente.

El gesto grave de Jim y su voz, sin resquicio alguno para la réplica, hizo que Bones supiera que no podía dirigirse a él como su mejor amigo, pues en aquel momento él era el capitán del buque insignia de la flota estelar.

–Vamos– le dijo el médico al teniente viendo como el capitán salía con paso vivo de la sala–. A remendar esa mano.

–Estado de las comunicaciones, situación del equipo dos– ordenó Jim en cuanto las puertas del turboascensor se abrieron.

El puente era un hervidero de actividad, pues tras el salto HALO se iniciaba la segunda parte de la operación de rescate.

–Comunicaciones restablecidas, todos nuestros sistemas de rastreo funcionan al máximo de su capacidad y ya hemos localizado el rastreador de Chekov señor– informó Uhura.

–El teniente Sulu se encuentra con el teniente Giotto, y el resto del equipo, a doscientos metros del sitio señalado por los radares– dijo Spock levantándose de la silla central y cediendo su sitio al capitán–. Harán la incursión en cuanto lo ordenes capitán.

Jim asintió y leyó los últimos datos que estaban llegando al padd que Rand acababa de dejar en su mano.

–Uhura, ponme en contacto con el equipo dos.

–Línea abierta capitán.

–Sulu, aquí Jim. Posición Actual.

–_Sulu a la Enterprise. Estamos en posición._

–Preparaos para entrar en combate en un minuto y veinte segundos– Jim pulsó un botón de su silla y abrió un canal con ingeniería–. Scotty, quiero todos los sistemas listos en cincuenta segundos.

–_Sí señor._

–Tex'he– llamó Jim a su segundo navegador–. Alerta roja. Toda la tripulación no civil a sus puestos de combate.

–A sus órdenes capitán.

Sin necesidad de que Jim diera más órdenes, todos los tripulantes del puente activaron los cinturones de seguridad que, surgiendo desde las sillas, les anclaron a ellas. Segundos después, Jim daba la orden al equipo en tierra de entrar a por Chekov mientras él dirigía el descenso de la Enterprise sobre la superficie del planeta para cubrirles con fuego aéreo. La operación fue relativamente breve y en menos de diez minutos el equipo encabezado por Sulu y Giotto pidió un transporte de emergencia a la Enterprise.

Corriendo a través de las cubiertas, el joven capitán entró en la sala de transporte justo después de que el equipo regresase.

–¿Pavel?– llamó Jim llegando en dos largas zancadas hasta Chekov, sujetado por Sulu y otro miembro del equipo de seguridad.

–Istoi bien kepitain– dijo Chekov por si mismo.

Tomando el rostro del navegante con sus propias manos Jim inspeccionó su rostro, encontrando un par de arañazos y un fuerte golpe en el pómulo pero, aparentemente, ninguna herida mortal o preocupante.

–Lo has hecho muy bien Pavel– el capitán palmeó con afecto sus mejillas, pero se vio obligado a alejarse de su tripulante cuando Bones junto con dos enfermeros entraron corriendo en la sala para hacerse cargo.

–Ve con él– le dijo Jim a Sulu viendo como este parecía indeciso en cuanto que hacer mientras veía como se llevaban a su amigo.

–Gracias señor.

Con la misma premura con la que había dejado el puente, pero mucho más aliviado, Jim regresó al centro neurálgico de su nave.

–Quiero los informes de daños en superficie– dijo Jim–. Y una línea directa con los líderes de Miteran.

Durante una hora, Jim conversó tanto con los miteranos como con sus superiores en la flota para, finalmente, llegar a un pacto de no agresión con el planeta que sopesaría durante los próximos tres meses los pros y contras de no pertenecer a la federación. Por su parte los almirantes felicitaron a Jim y a su tripulación ya que el rescate de Chekov se había realizado sin que hubiese bajas en ninguno de los dos bandos, algo que posibilitaba que las negociaciones pudiesen continuar, aunque fuesen de forma débil.

–Uhura, vamos a dejar dos de nuestras sondas en la zona, bien escondidas, no quiero que nadie las pueda ver sin buscar antes con un poco de ahínco.

–Sí señor.

–¿Puedo preguntar el motivo de tal petición?– inquirió Spock acercándose hasta su capitán.

–Los miteranos parecían bastante arrepentidos de lo que han hecho– reconoció Jim–. Pero en estos tres meses que tienen de tiempo para pensar que hacer en relación con la flota pueden pactar con cualquiera de nuestros enemigos para oponerse a nosotros. No me gustaría que la siguiente de nuestras naves que tenga que hablar con ellos se encuentre con una desagradable sorpresa.

–En ese caso sugiero que empleemos las sondas de investigación. Si son encontradas lo único que mostrarán son datos biológicos.

–Buena idea Spock. ¿Qué te parece, Uhura?

–Con un par de arreglos pueden funcionar a la perfección.

–Estupendo, ve ahora mismo a hablar con Scotty, prepararlas, y dejadlas dónde veáis conveniente.

–Sí señor.

El primer oficial siguió con la mirada los pasos de Uhura hasta que esta dejó el puente, dedicándole una gran sonrisa, que él respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza. Luego toda la atención del Vulcano fue hacia Jim, que escribía con celeridad en su tableta.

–Capitán.

–¿Sí comandante?

–Estimo que tal vez sería de tu agrado un pequeño descanso.

–Estoy bien.

–Puede ser– concedió Spock–. Pero una ducha y nuevas ropas podrían ayudar a que te sintieses más cómodo.

Jim alzó la vista de su trabajo y miró a su primer oficial antes de mirarse a si mismo, reparando por primera vez en que seguía con el traje de salto HALO.

–Vaya– musitó Jim antes de llamar a su asistente–. Rand, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? Tráeme un cambio de ropa. Tomaré esa ducha, pero emplearé la sala de descanso de la cubierta inferior.

–Capitán…

Jim alzó su mano izquierda y el oficial enmudeció.

–Spock, estoy bien, de verdad. Tomaré la ducha, me cambiaré, y terminaré con esta misión ya que, en cuanto enviemos los informes a la flota, podremos marcharnos de esta maldita órbita.

Entendiendo los deseos de Jim, Spock reconsideró su posición y volcó sus esfuerzos en ayudar a Scotty y Uhura a terminar con las sondas para minimizar el tiempo de espera.

Dando un último vistazo al padd con los datos de las ondas cerebrales del sueño de Chekov, y satisfecho con el descanso que estaba recibiendo el joven navegador, Leonard asintió para si mismo y dejó el control de la enfermería en manos de M'Benga para ir al puente y dar la actualización del estado de Chekov al capitán.

Al entrar en el puente el médico percibió una extraña calma, todos los puestos estaban trabajando pero en un silencio sólo roto por algunos susurros.

–¿Desde cuando se ha convertido esto en una biblioteca?– gruñó el médico acercándose al puesto de Uhura.

La mujer le sonrió y le hizo un gesto hacia el centro de la sala. Leonard arrugó la nariz y caminó hasta la silla de mando de la Enterprise cuyo capitán estaba, en toda su gloria, durmiendo de forma tan profunda que su respiración se había vuelto casi imperceptible.

–¿Pero qué…?

Antes de que el médico pudiera terminar su pregunta, Spock apareció con los brazos cruzados a la espalda, interponiéndose entre él y Jim.

–El capitán ha cerrado los ojos hace apenas ocho minutos y seis segundos. Tras las últimas sesenta y dos horas estimo que su cuerpo ha llegado al límite. Como la situación con Miteran ha sido solventada, la federación ha dado el visto bueno para nuestra nueva misión, y todos los sistemas de la nave está bajo control, no veo inconveniente en que el capitán inicie su descanso antes de que termine su turno en el puente.

Leonard enarcó una ceja.

–¿Estás tratando de justificar el que hayas dejado a tu oficial al mando dormirse en su puesto de trabajo?

–El capitán está exhausto y...

–Basta ya, Spock– rió el médico–. No voy a oponerme a tus acciones– señaló a la tripulación del puente que les miraba de reojo– que intuyo todos comparten. Pero sí me gustaría echarle un vistazo a nuestro capitán antes de enviarle a sus cuartos a descansar.

Si bien Spock se apartó de su camino, Leonard notó como este parecía reticente a dejarle acercarse a Jim. Sonrió para sus adentros al ver aquel lado protector del primer oficial. Antes de centrarse en Jim, Leonard le dio su padd.

–El informe acerca del estado del señor Chekov.

Aprovechando que el primer oficial estaba ocupado leyendo la actualización, el médico sacó su tricorder portátil y lo pasó sobre Jim. Las primeras lecturas indicaban que estaba algo deshidratado, anémico y exhausto, algo que el hombre ya esperaba y que entraba dentro de lo normal tras una misión tan extenuante cómo la que acababa de vivir la Enterprise y, sobre todo, su oficial al mando.

–Es satisfactorio leer que nuestro tripulante podrá reincorporarse, si su recuperación prosigue como hasta ahora, en dos días al servicio activo.

–Sí, salvo algún golpe y unos cortes menores, no tenía lesión alguna. Pero prefiero mantenerlo en reposo un par de días para asegurarme de que se recupera por completo de la experiencia del cautiverio.

–Comparto tus palabras doctor. ¿Y en cuanto al capitán?

–Oh, bien, él está bien. Nada que no se pueda curar con una buena dosis de sueño.

Dio un paso hacia atrás para contemplar a Jim y frunció nuevamente el ceño. Parecía que alguien le había obligado a darse una ducha y a ponerse un uniforme limpio, pero para que Jim pudiera descansar de verdad este debía llegar a su habitación, lo que implicaba despertarle. De pronto Leonard se encontró reticente a ello pues la imagen de Jim era la de la pura tranquilidad: el capitán tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, la cabeza ligeramente ladeada hacia la izquierda y sus labios estaban entreabiertos. Al dormir, el rostro de Jim parecía relajado mientras permanecía ajeno a las preocupaciones propias de un capitán de la flota y que día tras día endurecían sus rasgos durante los periodos de vigilia.

La oficial de comunicaciones se acercó a ellos y se unió a su observación.

–Parece realmente joven.

–Tiene veintiséis años, aún es un crío– le recordó Bones–. Y uno que necesita irse a al cama.

–Nosotros no le vamos a despertar– dijo rápidamente Uhura.

–Tendré que hacerlo yo– dijo Bones a regañadientes.

–¿Es totalmente necesario?– preguntó Spock.

–La alternativa es que tú, ya que eres Vulcano y tienes más fuerza que nosotros, le lleves en brazos a su cuarto. Pero créeme, cuando Jim se enterase de cómo fue sacado del puente montaría un berrinche tan inmenso que ninguno sería capaz de soportarle en días.

–Su suposición es bastante factible– convino Spock.

–Lo sé– Leonard cogió el padd que le había pasado y se acercó a la silla, inclinándose sobre Jim–. Capitán– a pesar de que el médico le había llamado moderando su tono, Jim abrió los ojos de inmediato.

Al descubrir sus iris, Bones pudo ver como el velo del cansancio los estaba nublando, pero Jim enfocó rápidamente en él su mirada.

–¿Bones? ¿Qué sucede?

–Nada, pero creía que te interesaría saber como está nuestro navegador– agitó el padd ante sus ojos–. En dos días tendrás al niño prodigio parloteando en su puesto.

–Es una gran noticia– dijo Jim sonriendo y haciendo que su rostro se iluminase. El rubio intentó coger el padd, pero el médico lo alejó de su alcance–. Me gustaría conversar acerca de un par de asuntos contigo, reflejados en mi informe, y preferiría que fuese en privado.

Jim titubeó y su amigo se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a ver que tramaba algo. Afortunadamente Spock dio un paso al frente.

–Si me permite, capitán, yo tomaré el mando en su ausencia.

–Por supuesto.

Apoyándose en los reposabrazos, Jim se impulsó hacia arriba y, de inmediato, su cuerpo protestó ante el repentino cambio de posición. Leonard le cogió por el brazo y le ayudó a enderezarse.

–Arriba capitán– dijo el médico avanzando junto a su amigo hacia el turboascensor, siguiéndolo de cerca por si se tambaleaba, pero dejándole caminar por si mismo.

–¿Los informes de Chekov?– pidió Jim en cuanto subieron al turboascensor.

El médico le pasó el padd y marcó su destino. Jim leyó con satisfacción las notas que había hecho su amigo y resopló apoyándose en la pared.

–Me alegro qué haya sido sólo un susto.

–Sí, además la evaluación psicológica ha sido muy satisfactoria. Ese niño ruso parece endeble, pero es fuerte como un oso.

Jim soltó una carcajada.

–Lo es. Iré a verlo ahora y…– las puertas del turboascensor se abrieron y el capitán hundió los hombros–. Me has engañado, ¿verdad?

–Oh vamos Jim, "engañar" es una palabra muy fea– dijo Leonard guiándole a través de la cubierta de los dormitorios de los oficiales–. Y prefiero decir que te he ocultado, muy astutamente por cierto, parte de la verdad.

–Por una vez creo que no me molesta que te salgas con la tuya– dijo Jim soltando un suspiro antes de introducir el código de entrada a su habitación–. Las piernas me pesan como si tuviese huesos de hierro.

–Tal vez tenga algo que ver el hecho de que te hayas pasado dos días y medio corriendo de un lado a otro en ese planeta de mierda.

–Puede ser– Jim le sonrió mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama–. Aunque el planeta era bonito.

–Sí, y sus habitantes la amabilidad en persona– replicó el médico arrodillándose junto a su amigo y comenzando a desabrochar por él sus botas.

–Bones, no es necesario que…

La queja de Jim fue interrumpida cuando el médico le alejó las temblorosas manos de las botas.

–Tu aspecto de gallo de corral, tu fanfarronería, y tu soberbia tratan de ocultar que en verdad eres una de las personas más bondadosas y preocupadas por los demás de cuantas existen– comenzó a decir Leonard mientras le quitaba las botas–. Como capitán siempre antepones tu bienestar al de los demás y nunca admites réplica alguna en ese aspecto. En la academia sólo yo podía verlo, te esforzabas con ahínco en que nadie lo viera pero aquí, en la Enterprise, no tienes forma de huir, y todos saben lo que escondes bajo tu arrogante fachada– ayudó a su amigo a quitarse la camiseta y abrió la cama mientras este se quitaba sus pantalones–. Tu tripulación te admira y te respeta, y trata por todos los medios de hacer que tu labor sea más llevadera. Por eso, y hablo en nombre de todos, deja que en momentos de calma como este seamos nosotros los que velemos por ti.

Las últimas palabras del médico iban acompañadas por la muda invitación a que se metiese bajo las mantas. Jim así lo hizo y permitió que el médico ajustase la ropa a su alrededor.

–No merezco tanto, Bones– dijo Jim disfrutando del abrigo de las mantas.

–Claro que lo mereces– Leonard terminó su labor y miró con un cariño propio de un padre que observaba con orgullo a un hijo–. ¿Estás dispuesto a dormir?

–Sí, podría dormir semanas– musitó Jim cerrando los ojos. Un silbido recorrió la habitación, pero estaba demasiado cansado para reaccionar a tiempo y, antes de que pudiera volver a alzar los párpados, un hypo fue inyectado en su cuello–. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?– se quejó el rubio, aunque apenas había podido alzar su voz.

–Porque aunque sé que eres un trozo de pan, también sé que eres un grano en el culo, y que en cuanto duermas un puñado de horas te levantarás para ir a sentarte en esa maldita silla tuya que tanto te gusta y, lo que menos necesitas ahora, es estar danzando por ahí. Así que ahora: a dormir.

–Booones…

El quejido de Jim hizo reír al médico que acarició la sien de su amigo.

–Tranquilo Jim, en unas doce horas el efecto del medicamento desaparecerá y despertarás en cuanto tu cuerpo lo estime oportuno– los ojos de Jim estaban completamente cerrados–. Buenas noches capitán.

Dando la orden al ordenador de que elevase la temperatura un par de grados y bajase las luces al diez por ciento, Leonard abandonó la habitación dejando a su mejor amigo disfrutando de un reparador sueño.


	6. Chapter 6

**De padds e informes**

"Inspección anual", dos palabras que escondían tras ellas una densidad de trabajo inimaginable pues en una semana, y sin que interfiriese con el habitual desarrollo de la actividad de la nave, el capitán debía revisar uno a uno los departamentos bajo su mando, o lo que era lo mismo: todos.

Se trataba de una ardua tarea para cualquiera pero si encima eras el capitán más joven de la flota estelar y una de las figuras que la federación ensalzaba la labor se convertía en alto titánico ya que James Tiberius Kirk sabía que sus acciones eran revisadas, no con lupa, sino con microscopio, por parte de los altos mandos, muchos de los cuales no estaban conformes con su fugaz ascenso a capitán tras los incidentes del Narada. Por ello cuatro días atrás Jim, tras enseñar a su primer oficial el minucioso plan de revisión de los departamentos que había diseñado y recibir su aprobación, había empezado con las inspecciones sorpresa en la sección de ingeniería.

Si bien Scotty era un hombre bastante flexible en su vida privada, en su faceta de ingeniero era increíblemente eficaz y técnico y sus informes densos y complejos, tanto fue así que incluso Jim, versado en el campo de la física, las matemáticas y la ingeniería, necesitó de dos días enteros, y el consejo de Chekov, para concluir la inspección.

El siguiente departamento en ser revisado fue el médico. Durante un día entero Jim revisó los pedidos de medicamentos, de material quirúrgico, y las anotaciones de su mejor amigo. Al contrario que Scotty, Bones era conciso a la hora de elaborar sus informes, pero tan escueto y directo que de vez en cuando Jim sonreía mientras continuaba con su labor.

El siguiente día y medio el capitán de la Enterprise estudio el estado de los departamentos de defensa, inteligencia y comunicaciones para, finalmente, dedicarse a los departamentos más extensos de la nave: los de mantenimiento, que pronto se revelaron como insufriblemente tediosos.

Las montañas de padds y carpetas con documentación pendiente de ser revisada se amontonaban tanto por su dormitorio como por el despacho que ocupaba justo al lado del puente de mandos, lugar en el que se había atrincherado en cuanto su turno en el puente terminó.

De eso hacía más de cuatro horas, pero Jim no había podido tomar ni un respiro pues medio centenar de informes con los inventarios de filtros de aire requerían su atención inmediata.

"Filtros de aire" pensó el capitán "¿Pero como es posible que tengamos más de veinte variedades de filtros? ¿Y porque tengo que revisar que se han cambiado cada semana? Esto es una locura"

Aún sabiendo que los filtros debían cambiarse con tanta frecuencia para evitar la estancia de partículas alérgenas externas en la nave, Jim no podía evitar pensar de forma funesta en ello pero, haciendo acopio de todo su ánimo, apretó los dientes, se irguió en su silla, y prosiguió con su labor.

Algo interfirió en el campo de visión de Jim que, parpadeando, alzó la mirada del padd que estaba revisando. Al hacerlo vio a una sonriente Uhura entendiendo el brazo hacia él pues lo que había interrumpido su trabajo había sido un vaso.

–Aquí te traigo un poco de esta droga de la que tanto gustas.

–¿Es café?

–Sí.

–¿Con una nube de leche?

–Con una nube de leche.

–¿Y una cucharada de azúcar?

–Efectivamente.

–Oh Uhura, te besaría en este mismo instante si no fuese porque Spock me arrancaría la cabeza– exclamó Jim tomando el vaso y dando un trago al café mientras su oficial de comunicaciones reía–. Eres la mejor.

–Eso ya lo sabía– dijo con gracia la mujer observando los cúmulos de padds y papeles alrededor de su capitán.

–Llevas aquí cinco horas, ¿no crees que en algún momento deberías ir a tu habitación y dormir?

–En mi habitación tengo más de estos– Jim agitó el padd en su mano.

–Pues más a mi favor– Uhura le arrebató el padd–. Vamos al menos a tomar un poco el aire, te sentará bien.

–Me sentaría mejor si pudiese acabar todo esto en…– Jim miró su cronómetros y resopló–… en menos de seis horas.

–Sabes que no es necesario acabar la inspección en una semana, ¿no?– le dijo Uhura arrugando la nariz–. Las naves con una eslora como la Enterprise es normal que no puedan ser revisadas en el tiempo que estipula el reglamento. De hecho lo habitual es que sus exámenes departamentales se alarguen hasta los diez días.

–Las normas dicen…

–Espera espera, ¿James Kirk hablando de normas? El universo debe estar al borde del caos.

Arqueando con diversión una ceja, Jim dio otro trago a su café.

–Algún día tenía que ser.

–Ya, pero espero que no sea hoy, que quiero cenar pastel de patata y me encanta.

–Pues deberías ir al comedor.

Uhura no tardó en ver la estrategia de Kirk y resopló.

–De eso nada; yo de aquí no me voy hasta que no me asegure de que descansas, o al menos te alejas de los padds el tiempo suficiente como para no caer encima de ellos.

–Eres terca.

–Mucho– la mujer se plantó ante él cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho–. Piénsalo de esta forma: cuanto antes me hagas caso antes podrás regresar.

Gruñendo por lo bajo, Jim claudicó.

–Tú ganas, sólo por esta vez.

Con una triunfal sonrisa, Uhura se apresuró a tirar del brazo de Jim para ponerle en pie y salir del despacho. Jim apenas pudo saludar al turno gamma, al frente del puente en aquellos momentos, pues se vio empujado dentro de un turboascensor.

–No hacía falta ser tan brusca– le dijo el rubio.

–Nos conocemos Kirk. Si te hubiese dejado merodear por el puente habrías terminado ocupándote de cualquier tontería que, por rango, no te correspondería.

–Si no me preocupo de la nave: malo. Y si me preocupo: malo también. No hay quien os entienda– Jim dio otro sorbo a su café–. ¿Y hasta dónde he de ir para que me dejes volver a mi trabajo?

–Me conformaré con que vayamos un rato hasta la cubierta de observación, te acabes tu café, tomes un sándwich y te distraigas un rato. Sólo entonces me plantearé el liberarte.

Resignándose, el capitán siguió a su oficial hasta la cubierta de observación. Saludando a los tripulantes con los que se cruzaban, Jim no tardó en ver a Chekov y Scotty, junto a Keenser, sentados alrededor de una de las mesas de juegos disputando lo que parecía ser una apasionante partida de ajedrez tridimensional.

–¿Quién va ganado?– preguntó Uhura sentándose al lado de Chekov.

–El niño ruso– dijo entre dientes Scotty.

Jim se sentó en el sofá y disfrutó viendo la partida de sus compañeros mientras terminaba su café. En cuanto Chekov venció a Scotty, el ingeniero le cedió su sitio a Uhura que pasó a enfrentarse sobre el tablero contra Chekov.

El leve sopor que comenzaba a envolver la mente de Jim le hizo saber que debía renunciar a la grata compañía de sus amigos para retornar al trabajo. Estaba a apunto de anunciar su retirada cuando el primer oficial de la nave hizo acto de presencia en la cubierta, con su habitual porte erguido y los brazos tras la espalda, seguido por Leonard y Sulu.

–Buenas noches– dijo el Vulcano acercándose hasta los sofás que ocupaban.

–Hola Spock, tu llegada será mi recambio– Jim se palmeó las rodillas y trató de ponerse en pie, pero Spock se situó a su lado, incluso se cernió levemente sobre él.

–¿Por qué te vas ya, capitán?

–Tengo que terminar demasiados informes, y quiero hacerlo antes de que empiece mi turno para…– Jim interrumpió su explicación pues las manos de Spock dejaron su espalda para mostrar ante él un padd encendido.

Mirándolo con curiosidad, Jim vio que se trataba de un informe dividido en una veintena de secciones.

–Antes de nada debes revisar esto. Creo que lo encontrarás sumamente interesante.

Tomando el padd, Jim comenzó a abrir cada sección viendo como cada una presentaba un minucioso y conciso resumen de todos y cada uno de los departamentos de mantenimiento que le quedaban por revisar. Su confusión fue tan obvia que Spock comenzó a hablar.

–Yo y algunos miembros de la tripulación hemos notado que, estos días, tu cantidad de trabajo ha sido excesiva. Todos queríamos ayudar así que me he permitido reducir las últimas labores que tenías pendientes.

–Pero parte de la información de los departamentos estaba en mis cuartos– replicó Jim.

–Un sitio de fácil acceso si tienes el código de anulación médica del capitán– dijo Bones estirando las piernas sobre la mesa–. Antes de cenar miré en el ordenador tu posición, según el programa estabas en tus cuartos así que fui hacia allí para llevarte a rastras al comedor. En el camino me encontré con Sulu y ambos nos acercamos a tus habitaciones.

–Llamamos varias veces a tu puerta, pero al no recibir respuesta comenzamos a temer que algo podía haberte pasado– aseguró Sulu con solemnidad.

–Preocupados por tu estado de salud, me vi obligado a lanzar el código de anulación médica– dijo Bones de forma teatral–. Afortunadamente comprobamos con alivio que en verdad no estabas dentro.

–Sin embargo la cantidad de padds que recubrían todas las superficies de tus cuartos nos alarmó– siguió Sulu–. Pensé que tal vez podrías necesitarlos así que, junto al doctor, los cogí y me encaminé hacia el puente para dejarlos en tu despacho.

–Cuando llegamos comprobamos que justo acababas de dejar el puente junto a Uhura, así que dejamos los padds a Scotty.

–He de decir que cuando me los dieron fue inevitable que echase un ojo a sus contenidos– confesó Scotty–. Sorprendentemente encontré que varios de los informes tenían un exceso de tecnicismos, creo que deberías pensar en dar unas clases de síntesis a los muchachos de mantenimiento capitán, así que yo mismo resumí algunos, con la ayuda de nuestro joven ruso.

–La vidriad siñor es qui, con paciencia, los informes podían resumirse a más de un tercio de su longitud inisial.

–Al ver a la tripulación enfrascada en tantos padds me vi obligado a acercarme para saber que estaban haciendo– siguió diciendo Spock–. Durante la última hora he comprobado que todos los informes resumidos eran correctos, los he dado de paso, y he venido a traértelos para que, si lo consideras oportunos, los firmes y podamos concluir con la inspección anual dentro del plazo estipulado.

Atónito, Jim miró uno a uno a sus compañeros, pero estos le devolvieron la mirada con su mejor cara de inocencia. Comprendiendo lo mucho que su tripulación se había esforzado por ayudarle a concluir su labor, una sonrisa curvó los labios de Jim que no pudo más que firmar el padd.

–Gracias chicos, muchas gracias.

–Dánoslas mientras cenamos– Bones palmeó su espalda–. ¡Tengo un hambre digna de un klingon!

* * *

_Nota: Gracias por vuestra paciencia! La verdad es que no he tenido ganas de escribir ni de revisar durante las dos últimas semanas y por eso me he retrasado. Sin embargo, y aunque sea poco a poco, iré actualizando todos mis fics que aún están en curso y no los dejaré a medias.  
Un beso a todos los que aún seguís leyendo mis historias :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Vacaciones en la Tierra Parte I**

–Deberías venir ahora.

–Bones ya hemos hablado de esto.

–Lo que no evita que siga diciendo que deberías venir ahora.

–Sabes que no puedo, tengo deberes que atender como capitán dentro de la flota.

–Mi proposición de acompañarte sigue en pie, Jim– dijo Spock–. Como tu primer oficial puedo asistirte en las reuniones que la flota ha programado para los próximos tres días.

–Podíamos ir, no nos costaría ningún esfuerzo– añadió Uhura.

–Ya está bien chicos– dijo Jim elevando la voz pero manteniendo una sonrisa–. Es hora de que os vayáis. En tres días, cuatro a lo sumo, hablaremos para quedar y tomarnos unas copas. Ahora subid a la plataforma de transporte.

A regañadientes, Bones, Spock y Uhura se despidieron de Jim: el médico dándole un abrazo, el oficial inclinando la cabeza ante él y Uhura dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla. Antes de que ninguno de los tres pudiera cambiar de opinión, Jim indicó al alférez de guardia que iniciase el transporte. El capitán esperó hasta que las tres figuras desaparecieron y salió de la sala de transporte para regresar a sus cuartos.

Las últimas horas a bordo de la Enterprise habían sido bastante extrañas; por un lado la tripulación estaba eufórica ya que, tras casi un año sirviendo a bordo iban a recibir un permiso especial de veinte días que se iniciaría en la Tierra, pero por otro lado la mayor parte de la tripulación alfa sabía que esos veinte días de vacaciones, y no catorce como era habitual, se debían a que Jim había accedido a asistir a una serie de reuniones en la sede de la federación en San Francisco que se llevarían sus primeros días de descanso. Bones no había tardado en expresar su oposición alegando que Jim había salido mal parado en la penúltima misión que les había enfrentado directamente contra seis pájaros klingons. Pero Jim no quiso escucharle, y mucho menos a Spock que, para colmo, contaba con la ayuda de Uhura.

Para su fortuna, sus amigos habían iniciado por fin su permiso y él debía tomar su propio transporte en pocos minutos, así que apuró el paso. De vuelta en sus cuartos se puso el uniforme de gala de capitán, guardó su padd y varios ficheros importantes en su maletín, tomó su bolsa de ropa y fue a la sala de transporte.

* * *

Inconscientemente Jim sonrió cuando sus pies tocaron tierra firme. Aunque amaba el espacio la sensación de estar de vuelta en la Tierra seguía logrando poner un cosquilleo en su estómago. Echó una ojeada a su alrededor y no tardó en divisar a un teniente que avanzaba hacia él con paso rápido.

–Señor– el teniente de origen tellarita se cuadró ante él–. Soy el teniente Kehto y le asistiré durante su estancia en la academia.

–Descanse Kehto. ¿A dónde hemos de dirigirnos para la reunión de hoy?

–El comandante Pike me ordenó que le llevase directamente a su apartamento. Una vez instalado procederé a informarle, señor.

–Típico de Pike– dijo Jim con una sonrisa–. Pues vamos Kehto, que tengo curiosidad por saber como está mi apartamento tras todo este tiempo.

Junto al tellarita, Jim recorrió los jardines del campus reconociendo cada banco y cada tapete de flores. Sin embargo, había una gran diferencia con su época de cadete y es que ahora le era imposible avanzar más de diez metros sin que la gente a su paso se cuadrase para saludarle, ya fuesen alumnos u oficiales. Respondió a cada saludo y continuó hasta el edificio en el que se encontraban los apartamentos de los oficiales. Kehto se despidió de él en la entrada y le insistió en que se tomase todo el tiempo que necesitase para refrescarse.

Aunque sabía que no le llevaría más de unos minutos Jim asintió y tomó un ascensor para llegar a décima planta, la última, y en la que se encontraba tanto su apartamento como el de Bones, justo frente al suyo y también desierto ya que el médico le había informado de que iría directamente a Georgia para ver a su hija.

Al entrar en su apartamento Jim se sorprendió. Tras casi un año esperaba que el lugar estuviese sombrío y fuese de todo menos acogedor, pero no; todos los ventanales estaban activados para permitir el paso de la luz por lo que desde la entrada podía ver parte de su salón. Se acercó a la estancia y vio como en las dos mesas auxiliares colocadas a cada lado del sofá habían sido dispuestos sendos jarrones con flores blancas y rosas. Además había una serie de holos situados por los muebles y que mostraban diferentes fotos, todas de él junto a su familia o de sus amigos. Volvió al pasillo y fue hasta su despacho, en el cual aparecieron más flores y holos y, sorpresivamente, una butaca orientada hacia las ventanas. Avanzó hacia ella pero una nota, situada sobre su escritorio, captó su atención:

_Hola Jim;_

_Tu madre me pidió que dejase en tu casa la butaca que ves en el despacho, los holos del salón, una nueva cama para la segunda habitación de invitados, y que pusiera la alfombra que has visto en tu habitación. Según ella tu apartamento era "frío e inhóspito". Las flores las ordené poner ayer ya que Winona insistió en que no quería que te encontrases un lugar "sin alma"._

_Espero que todo esté dispuesto a tu agrado._

_Un saludo: Christopher Pike._

_PD: no, no hay holos de la flota hasta que vengas a la reunión._

La sonrisa de Jim se congeló al ver que el almirante le conocía demasiado bien. Frunció el ceño ante el descubrimiento ya que, si Pike ya podía anticiparle le iba a ser muy complicado ocultarle la verdad en caso de que fuera necesario. Suspiró y dejó la nota volviendo a sonreír ante las molestias que tanto su madre como Pike se habían tomado por él.

Decidiendo no darle más vueltas, Jim sacó su ropa de la bolsa, la colocó en el armario, y volvió a la entrada para encontrarse con Kehto.

* * *

Habían pasado casi cinco días desde que llegasen a la Tierra. Durante todo ese tiempo Leonard había disfrutado de la compañía de Joanna, algo que hubiera creído imposible tiempo atrás, pero Jocelyn parecía bastante más flexible con los permisos de visita desde que su nombre apareciese en letras de tamaño cuarenta en los titulares de la prensa de todo el mundo anunciando que había salvado al capitán Pike de una muerte segura tras los incidentes con Nero.

Toda la felicidad que sentía al estar con su hija quedaba enturbiada por el desasosiego que le producía el no haber podido hablar con Jim desde el inicio de sus vacaciones. De hecho, en aquel momento estaba colgando su comunicador ya que nuevamente Jim no había cogido su llamada, de hecho el comunicador no había podido ni emitir la llamada.

Las risas procedentes del jardín le obligaron a avanzar hasta la ventana de su habitación, situada en la segunda planta de la casa de su madre. Desde allí contempló a Joanna jugando con uno de sus primos. Su humor volvió a calmarse y su mente se calmó lo suficiente como para permitirle tomar una decisión. Volviendo a mirar el comunicador marcó un nuevo número y esta vez una monótona voz le informó que acababa de contactar con el mando de la flota estelar. Indicó su rango y pidió ser puesto en contacto con su capitán pero, de inmediato, le comunicaron que el capitán James Tiberius Kirk estaba recluido en las oficinas centrales de la sede en San Francisco y que las reuniones eran privadas, lo que quería decir que nada ni nadie podría contactar con Jim hasta que estas terminasen.

Frustrado marcó un nuevo número, apenas tuvo que esperar dos tonos antes de que su llamada fuese aceptada.

–_Buenas tardes Leonard._  
–Hola Spock, lamento interrumpir tu tiempo de descanso.

–_No estaba descansando, así que no hay nada que lamentar._

Leonard evitó resoplar ante la habitual lógica del Vulcano. Recordó el motivo de su llamada y se calmó.

–He tratado de ponerme en contacto con Jim pero ha sido imposible, la flota dice que aún está reunido y que la reunión es cerrada. ¿Podrías enterarte de cuando está previsto que esta termine?

–_Voy a consultarlo_– varios segundos pasaron antes de que Spock volviese a hablar–. _Sólo puedo acceder a la información más superficial de la flota, y según la misma el capitán tiene previsto permanecer en la sede hasta las quince horas de mañana._

–¿Seguro? Jim dijo que tres días eran los que iba a estar con los almirantes y el resto de capitanes presentes en el sistema solar.

–_Un momento por favor._

La petición de Spock hizo que Leonard se imaginase al primer oficial frunciendo casi imperceptiblemente su ceño mientras tecleaba con ferocidad en su padd. Casi un minuto después el primer oficial volvió a hablar.

–_He descubierto un dato bastante interesante, según los archivos de atraque de la Enterprise el capitán tenía prevista una estancia de seis días en la flota, con lo cual preveía que su estancia fuera el doble de lo que nos comentó._

–Maldito niño– gritó Leonard–. Es que es increíble que siempre haga lo mismo.

–_Doctor tu preocupación parece desmedida cuando Jim es un hombre adulto capaz de capitanear una nave estelar._

–Sí, un hombre tan maduro que cuando su labor le absorbe puede pasar hasta tres días sin comer ni beber hasta que se desmaya por puro agotamiento.

–_Cierto. Ahora comprendo su preocupación. Iré a San Francisco de inmediato._

–No hace falta Spock, voy a salir hacia allí.

–_La falta de comunicación visual impide que veas a la teniente Uhura pero sus gestos, así como la expresión de furia de su mirada, me indican que ella quiere viajar también a San Francisco._

–Está bien, nos veremos allí. Yo puedo llegar hoy mismo, sobre las siete.

–_Nosotros tardaremos veintisiete horas y seis minutos, aproximadamente, ya que nos encontramos cerca de Marte._

–No hay problema Spock, avisadme cuando estéis en San Francisco.

–_Así lo haré doctor. Pero si sabes algo de Jim antes de que lleguemos, por favor, comunícate con nosotros._

–Descuida, nos vemos Spock, saludos Uhura.

* * *

Finalmente, y tras casi una semana, Jim abrió la puerta de su apartamento para quedarse en él. A pesar de su cansancio el capitán ordenó que las luces se encendiesen al veinte por ciento; se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó antes de dejar su maletín sobre el escritorio de su despacho. Abriendo los enganches de su casaca de oficial logró deshacerse de ella y cambió su uniforme por un chándal de sus tiempos de cadete. Apenas había puesto un pie fuera de su baño cuando una oleada de náuseas le hizo regresar al interior. Tras el ajetreo de los últimos días, las reuniones, los debates, el ir y venir continuo y la falta de descanso, Jim sabía que su cuerpo iba a protestar por lo que, minutos después, estaba arrodillado junto al inodoro perdiendo el contenido de su estómago: un parco almuerzo que había ingerido horas atrás.

Con un mohín, Jim lavó sus dientes y enjuagó su boca. Sin fuerzas para nada más, el rubio caminó hasta su salón, se dejó caer en su sofá, hundiéndose en los cómodos cojines, y dejó a un lado los pensamientos que le decían, de forma insistente, que Bones no iba a estar del mejor humor en cuanto le encontrase; esperaba que para ese momento su cuerpo ya estuviese descansado y su mejor amigo no notase el desgaste de la última semana. Dejando su mirada vagar por el campus, ya en penumbras, Jim cedió ante el sueño y se durmió en cuanto sus párpados se cerraron.

* * *

Leonard llevaba todo un día en San Francisco pero no había sido hasta minutos atrás, y tras llamar por ya ni recordaba que vez a la flota, que le habían avisado de que la reunión a la que Jim había asistido había concluido. Con celeridad se encaminó al apartamento de Jim al que entró introduciendo la clave que su amigo le había dado meses atrás. Sin apenas detenerse a contemplar el piso se dirigió hacia el dormitorio pero detuvo sus pasos al pasar por el salón ya que, a pesar de estar de espaldas, desde el pasillo podía verse la cabeza de Jim reposando contra el respaldo del sofá que presidía la estancia principal.  
–Ey Jim, si estabas aquí podías haberme avisado y…

La frase quedó a medias pues Leonard, al acercarse a su amigo, vio como este estaba dormido, con las piernas estiradas en el cheslong, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y la cabeza ladeada hacia la izquierda. Durante unos segundos el moreno se dedicó a contemplar a su amigo, reparando en la vulnerabilidad del salvador de la Tierra. Mas pronto dejó sus cavilaciones al activarse su lado "médico": Jim parecía agotado aún estando durmiendo. Sacó de su bolsa el tricorder y comenzó a escanearle. Al terminar el análisis resopló y metió tres cargas en el hypo con la intención de dejarlas con fuerza sobre el cuello del otro hombre y aliviar así su enfado por las lecturas del tricorder, pero cuando estaba apunto de apretar el hypo se vio incapaz de hacerlo. ¿Acaso no había Jim sacrificado una semana de su propio descanso para que él, y el resto de la tripulación, pudiese disfrutar de cinco días extras de vacaciones? ¿Y no había sido Jim el que se había esforzado durante los seis últimos meses para, con un cien por cien de éxitos en sus misiones, lograr que su permiso fuese en la Tierra?

Guardando el hypo, Leonard fue hasta la habitación de Jim y buscó en su armario hasta encontrar una manta. Un leve olor captó su atención y le hizo acercarse al baño personal del oficial; no tardó en deducir que el capitán había estado enfermo del estómago, un dato más que debía añadir a los vertidos por su tricorder. Regresó al salón y cubrió a su amigo antes de reclinar el respaldo del sofá para que este estuviese en una posición más cómoda, ordenó al sistema informático que oscureciese los cristales del salón y elevó la temperatura dos grados.

* * *

Jim regresó a la consciencia lentamente. La sensación de calidez que le envolvía le hacía sentir tan bien que sus párpados parecían reacios a alzarse aunque, al final, logró abrirlos. Reconoció de inmediato el techo de su apartamento, pero no supo como había terminado durmiendo en el sofá y mucho menos por que estaba tapado hasta el cuello por una manta.

–Buenos días, ¿cómo te encuentras?

–¿Bones?– Jim comprobó que su amigo estaba sentado en el sofá junto a él–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Después de pasar cuatro días llamando insistentemente a la federación pidiendo saber de ti, y que siempre me dijeran que estabas reunido, comencé a preocuparme. Así que cuando me informaron el martes de que por fin habías sido relevado del servicio vine para ver que estabas haciendo en tus vacaciones. El resto puedes imaginártelo: entré y te encontré tirado, medio muerto de frío, en tu propio sofá, y demasiado cansado como para despertarte aún cuando llamé a tu puerta y entré vociferando. Y de eso hace ya treinta y seis horas.

–¿Qué?– Jim parpadeó como un buho–. ¿Treinta y seis horas?

–Sí Jim, has estado durmiendo desde que te encontré, y hoy ya es jueves. Llevamos nueve días en la Tierra.

–¿Y qué haces aquí?– Jim se sentó de un salto en el sofá, gesto que lamentó de inmediato ya que toda su visión se volvió borrosa. Se frotó los ojos pero fue en vano–. Deberías estar con Joanna.

–Debo hacer mi trabajo y eso es lo que hago– dijo Leonard con dureza mientras, con auténtico mimo, ayudaba a Jim a incorporarse en el sofá.

–No estamos en la nave Bones, ya no eres mi oficial médico.

–Pero estamos de vacaciones, te encuentras mal y yo soy tu amigo. No voy a dejarte pasar el resto de tus vacaciones así.

–Voy a estar bien– se apresuró a asegurarle Jim mientras se levantaba sobre sus temblorosas piernas, seguido de cerca por la mirada de Leonard–. Sabes que sólo necesito descansar unas horas, y eso puedo hacerlo solo. Maldita sea, lo haré, pero no dejes de pasar tiempo con Joanna por estar aquí.

–Eres una auténtica reina del drama, Jim– rió Bones antes de enseñarle su hypo–. Además, tengo un poco de diversión por delante que no me quiero perder.

–Pareces un psicópata con eso en la mano y esa sonrisa en la boca.

–Tal vez lo sea– convino el médico–. Y ahora al baño, no creo que los medicamentos te vayan a ocasionar náuseas porque voy a administrarte uno para impedirlo, pero si tu estómago vuelve a revelarse será mejor que lo haga allí y no sobre tu precioso sofá.

Ambos hombres fueron al baño; Jim se sentó al borde de la bañera, giró su cabeza y dejó expuesto su cuello al médico. Con rapidez, y sin regodearse en el proceso, Leonard le dio las inyecciones.

–Te he dado un antipirético, un medicamento para la tensión y un antiemético– tomó el brazo de Jim y, con un nuevo hypo, le pinchó–. Este va directamente a tu torrente sanguíneo, es glucosa para estabilizar su concentración.

–Gracias Bones– musitó Jim frotándose el brazo por inercia.

–¿Te sientes mareado, confuso?

–No, nada.

–¿Tienes náuseas?

–No– respondió Jim con sinceridad.

–Pues entonces toma una ducha, sónica, y luego hablamos.

–Sí mamá.

–Haz lo que te digo y déjate de idioteces.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco Jim se puso en pie y comenzó a desvestirse. Leonard aprovechó el momento para escribir un mensaje en su comunicador e ir hasta la cocina y sacar de la nevera una de las varias cajas que había pedido mientras Jim dormía. La abrió y verificó que su contenido era el correcto: seis platos de comida japonesa, bastante ligera, pero de la que mejor admitía el estómago de Jim cuando este estaba exhausto.

Calentó los platos que requerían comerse calientes y dispuso la comida en dos bandejas junto con un par de refrescos y un vaso de agua. Las tomó y fue hacia la habitación de Jim que estaba sentado al borde de la cama terminando de ponerse una camiseta de dormir limpia. Al verle entrar el rubio trató de ponerse en pie pero la voz del médico le cortó.

–No creas que vas a moverte de ahí– el tono de Leonard se volvió amenazante mientras dejaba las bandejas sobre una mesa extensible–. Según el tricorder tu nivel de estrés es similar al que presentas tras una lucha a vida o muerte con los klingons, así que vas a pasar las próximas veinticuatro horas en reposo absoluto.

–Pero…

–He dicho: absoluto. Y ahora vamos a disfrutar de un almuerzo tranquilo.

Esta vez Jim gimió en voz alta. Estaba a punto de protestar cuando el timbre de su apartamento sonó.

–Yo me ocupo– dijo Bones poniéndose en pie–. Mientras puedes ir empezando.

Aprovechando la ausencia de su amigo, Jim trató de idear un plan para hacer a Bones regresar a su permiso. Un agudo chillido le sacó de sus pensamientos.

–¡Tío Jim!

El hombre tuvo apenas un segundo para girarse y ver un borrón saltar sobre él antes de que un peso aplastase su pecho y una mata de cabello castaño cubriese su rostro. Alzando los brazos, rodeó el cuerpo sobre él.

–Joanna– susurró Jim abrazado a la pequeña.

La niña se apoyó en su pecho y se alzó para contemplarle con una radiante sonrisa.

–He estado esperando toooodo un día para verte, pero papá no dejaba de decir que estabas durmiendo.

–Y así fue– dijo Jim retirándole varios mechones del rostro–. Me he despertado hace poco.

–Papá me dijo que has tenido mucho trabajo pero, ¿por qué estando en Tierra tienes que seguir trabajando? Se supone que eres el capitán y que pueden hacer tu trabajo otros. Puedes obligarles.

Jim rió.

–Hay cosas que sólo puede hacer tu padre, él es quien nos cura cuando nos herimos y quien nos sana cuando caemos enfermos, y nadie puede sustituirle. Así cómo él debe encargarse de esas cosas, un capitán debe encargarse de otras.

–Pero eso hace que yo pueda verte menos– protestó Joanna.

–Pero ahora estás aquí– dijo Bones interviniendo y acercando la mesa hasta la cama– y podrás acompañar al tío Jim mientras come.

–¡Bien!– exclamó Joanna sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Aprovechando que la niña estaba dándole momentáneamente la espalda, Jim lanzó una lúgubre mirada al médico que le respondió con una amplia sonrisa al saber que, frente a Joanna, el capitán no tenía más remedio que comer. Y así lo hizo, lentamente, y mientras Joanna le ponía al día de su vida escolar, Jim comió el contenido de dos de los platos. Bones hubiera preferido que la ingesta calórica de su amigo hubiese sido mayor, pero también era consciente de que Jim apenas podía comer en momentos de gran estrés o cansancio, por lo que se conformó.

Con la presencia en el apartamento de Joanna, Leonard logró que Jim no se moviera de la cama ya que la niña expresó su deseó de ver varias películas junto a su tío Jim, algo a lo que este no pudo negarse. Leonard puso la primera película en el holo y se sentó en el lado derecho de la cama, dejando a Joanna en el centro de él y Jim. Durante los primeros minutos el moreno escuchó los murmullos de su hija y su amigo seguidos por sofocadas risas que le hicieron curvar los labios. Poco a poco el silencio fue instalándose en la habitación hasta que, a mitad de película, Leonard miró a ambos y sonrió abiertamente: Jim estaba dormido pero mantenía un brazo protector rodeando los hombros de Joanna que veía la película recostada contra su pecho. La niña se dio cuenta de que la observaba y le sonrió llevándose el dedo índice a los labios.

–Tío Jim se ha dormido– dijo en voz baja–. Tenías razón, está muy cansado.

–Sí, por eso tenemos que cuidarle.

–Lo haremos muy bien– aseguró Joanna abrazándose un poco más fuerte al pecho de su tío.

* * *

**Nota: Gracias por vuestra paciencia, pero un salvaje concierto de Muse se cruzó en mi camino y como buena fan tuve que ir a verlo! Ya sin más vacaciones ni eventos por delante toca actualizar los fics así que poco a poco todos irán teniendo los nuevos capítulos. Un abrazo!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Confirmaciones de lo sabido**

–No señor, el capitán no ha estado aquí.

Aún siendo Vulcano, Spock rodó los ojos y suprimió un suspiro de resignación tras escuchar la misma respuesta por séptima vez. Durante los últimos cincuenta y tres minutos había tratado, sin resultado alguno, de encontrar a su oficial al mando para tratar de terminar la inspección de informes del departamento de mantenimiento de la nave, pero el capitán del buque insignia de la flota estelar parecía haberse esfumado a tiempo.

A pesar de que estaban en plena misión, esta no era más que una rutinaria inspección de posibles planetas viables para su colonización. Llevaban más de tres días orbitando sobre Jinnex III, un pequeño planeta con indicios de vegetación en su superficie, mientras los equipos de biología se afanaban por encontrar alguna forma de vida más evolucionada que las débiles briznas de hierbas visibles, y los de geología sondeaban el interior. Aún siendo una misión de reconocimiento, el capitán se había mostrado entusiasmado con la misma; sin embargo, en este tercer día, Spock le había requerido y, misteriosamente, su localizador había dejado de funcionar.

Echando nuevamente a andar, Spock trató de anticipar dónde podría haber huido su díscolo capitán para huir del papeleo rutinario, pero tras revisar el puente, el despacho del doctor McCoy, la ingeniería, el comedor, la cubierta de observación, los tubos de refrigeración y la sección de botánica, el Vulcano se encontraba falto de ideas.

Sopesaba cual debía ser su siguiente intento cuando la alerta amarilla resonó por los altavoces de la nave.

Dejando a un lado su labor, Spock tomó el ascensor más próximo y se dirigió al puente. Su sorpresa fue máxima cuando al llegar se encontró con su capitán apareciendo por el otro turbo ascensor, mientras daba órdenes sin que casi sus pies hubiesen tocado el suelo del corazón de la nave.

–Capitán– le llamó Spock acercándose hasta la silla de mando que ya ocupaba el rubio–. He estado buscándole por toda la nave. ¿Puede decirme cual era su paradero y por qué su localizador no funcionaba?

Sin dejar de teclear sobre su consola, Jim esbozó una sonrisa.

–Estaba en mis cuartos Spock, toooodo este rato. Y no sabía que ni localizador no funcionaba, tendré que comentárselo a Scotty.

Sólo el estado de alerta amarilla hizo que Spock reprimiese sus palabras de réplica ante el tono socarrón de su capitán, que ya caminaba hacia Uhura.

–Informe.

–Hace dos minutos y medio que nuestros geólogos han informado de actividad hostil en la actividad del planeta. El teniente Giotto ya ha enviado un primer grupo de refuerzo a la espera de que se evalúe la situación.

–Chekov, el planeta estaba, hasta hace dos minutos y medio, deshabitado– dijo el capitán dirigiéndose hacia el joven ruso–. ¿Cómo es posible que ahora una forma de vida hostil se esté enfrentando contra nuestra gente?

–Ni lo sí capitain– el muchacho tecleaba en el ordenador con rapidez–. Por lo qui puedo antisipar is posible qui si trate de una rasa subtirranea qui ha escapado a nuestros iscaneres hasta ahora.

–Giotto, aquí Kirk– dijo Jim abriendo su comunicador–. Quiero un equipo de seguridad de diez tripulantes en la sala de transporte listos para bajar a la superficie en cuarenta segundos. Spock, tienes el control– dijo el capitán encaminándose hacia el turboascensor.

–Sus palabras me hacen sospechar que tiene intención de bajar al planeta, capitán.

–Para que luego digan que no sois perspicaces– replicó Jim con una ladeada sonrisa metiéndose en el transporte.

Spock entró junto a su capitán y se volvió hacia el puente de mando.

–Señor Sulu, tiene el control.

–Oh no, Spock, tú te quedas a bordo– dijo Jim, pero el turboascensor ya había iniciado su camino hacia la tercera cubierta.

–Negativo capitán. Voy con usted.

El breve trayecto fue animado por las infructuosas quejas de Jim que sólo cesaron cuando ambos entraron en la sala de transporte. Desde ese momento, Jim comenzó a actuar como lo que era: el capitán del buque insignia de la flota estelar.

Con destreza y pericia, el joven lideró el descenso de sus tripulantes.

Para sorpresa de Spock, lo primero que vio al llegar a la superficie del planeta fue un grupo de seres, de poco más de medio metro, de cuerpos oscos y cubiertos de pelo, y cuyo rostro permanecía medio oculto por una especie de gafas oscuras, atacándoles con rudimentarias armas de fogeo.

Un silbido hizo que Spock alzase el rostro de sus atacantes, justo a tiempo de ver como un proyectil impactaba en la masa de rocas tras él. Se cubrió con los brazos esperando el fuerte impacto de la roca sobre él pero este nunca llegó: Su capitán se había lanzado sobre él apartándole de lo peor del derrumbe.

Rápidamente, el Vulcano se puso en pie para ayudar a incorporarse a su oficial al mando, pero al hacerlo vio como este había sido alcanzado en la sien por una roca. Su piel se había raspado y el color rojo rodeaba ya la zona del golpe augurando un gran cardenal en ciernes.

–Estoy bien– se apresuró a decir Jim entre dientes.

Viendo como su capitán se palpaba con gesto de dolor la sien, Spock acercó sus manos a la herida. Al rozar la fría piel del humano algo se agitó dentro de Spock, cuyo único pensamiento era el de aliviar el sufrimiento de su capitán. Una fuerza desconocida e invisible, tiró de las yemas de sus dedos hasta dejarlas sobre los puntos psi de Jim.

Debido al golpe en la cabeza, todas las defensas mentales de Jim habían caído, por lo que Spock se sumergió de lleno en los, ahora desprotegidos, recuerdos de su capitán.

El impulso de Spock duró sólo un par de segundos, pero aquel tiempo fue más que suficiente para que este viese más de lo que jamás hubiera podido imaginar en la mente de su capitán. Algo que, si bien había creído posible, ahora sabía que era cierto.

Cuando la fusión se rompió, Spock vio los iris azules de Jim escrutándole.

–Yo… lo lamento capitán…

–¡Déjame sitio Spock!

La orden de Leonard apenas fue percibida por Spock, que se vio sorprendido cuando un cuerpo empujó al suyo alejándolo de Jim.

Cuando el Vulcano pudo reaccionar comprendió que el equipo médico había llegado.

–Doctor McCoy, lleven al capitán de regreso a la nave– ordenó Spock, ignorando las quejas de Jim, y volviendo a tomar el control de todas sus emociones. Abrió su comunicador–. Seguridad, que un equipo de contención baje ahora mismo a la superficie.

Dos horas más tarde, Shock se encontraba sentado en la silla del capitán revisando el último informe que el equipo de xenobiología le había entregado; en el mismo se detallaba la existencia de una forma de vida superior, de vida subterránea, que les había reconocido como formas hostiles. Sus escáneres no la habían podido localizar con anterioridad debido a que sus cuerpos estaban protegidos por una cubierta de quitina que les hacía invisibles a las búsquedas térmicas, así como varias características de sus cuerpos (como la baja densidad ósea, o la casi nula actividad metabólica) ayudaban a que pasasen desapercibidos. Sin duda alguna todas aquellas peculiaridades convertían a aquellos seres en unas fascinantes formas de vida que Spock ansiaba estudiar, pero su deber principal, y al cual se había dedicado con ahínco desde el ataque era el de devolver a la tranquilidad la situación, algo que ya casi había logrado.

–Comandante– Spock se volvió hacia Uhura para atender su llamado–. El capitán solicita su presencia en su habitación.

–Señor Sulu, tiene el control– dijo Spock dirigiéndose con largas zancadas hacia el ascensor demostrando una confianza que en aquellos momentos no poseía.

De hecho, el paso de las horas a bordo de la Enterprise no había hecho más que agravar su desazón mientras en su mente se repetían las imágenes que había visto al entrar en la psi de su capitán.

Tratando de poner todas sus emociones bajo control, Spock llegó ante la puerta del cuarto del capitán y llamó. La puerta se abrió de forma automática y pasó al interior de las habitaciones que tantas veces había visitado pero que ahora le resultaban increíblemente incómodas, como si de pronto él ya no tuviera el derecho a estar en ellas, a profanar aún más el santuario de Jim.

–Vamos Spock, pasa, no te quedes ahí plantado.

La voz de Jim procedía de su cuarto. El Vulcano llegó hasta la estancia y vio a su capitán sentado en el sofá de su habitación, sosteniendo una taza de café en su mano izquierda y un padd en la derecha. De su participación en la batalla de Gott sólo le quedaba una gasa regeneradora que ahora cubría su sien izquierda. Como acostumbraba, el rubio lucía una sonrisa en sus labios y nada en su gesto indicaba preocupación alguna.

–¿Cómo te encuentras?– se interesó el primer oficial.

–Bien, el golpe no ha sido grave, apenas una conmoción– tanteó la gasa–. En unas horas la piel habrá cicatrizado y pasado mañana la gallina de Bones me dejará volver a mi turno normal.

–Capitán siento el haber entrado en tu mente. Yo no quería ver…

–Silencio– aún sin alzar la voz, y sin haber perdido la calma, Jim logró que Spock detuviera sus disculpas. Dejando a un lado el padd, el capitán le indicó que tomase asiento en el sofá con un gesto de cabeza–. No debes disculparte, todas mis defensas mentales estaban hechas trizas. No podías hacer nada.

–Podía…

–No te perturbes más por ello Spock, de verdad. No tengo que disculparte nada porque no hay nada que me haya ofendido. Yo sólo… Sé lo que viste– Jim movió entre sus manos la taza de café–. Supongo que tienes muchas dudas– los hombros de Spock se tensaron y sus labios se fruncieron. Jim soltó una breve carcajada–. Vamos Spock, no hay que ponerse así. Sé que viste algunos de mis recuerdos de Tarso.

–Meses atrás, observando tus hábitos alimenticios y el especial cuidado que el doctor McCoy ponía en seguirlos, comprendí que algo podía haberte pasado para causar una falta total de apetito. Revisando los eventos recientes de la historia encontré tres que podían desarrollar una patología similar. Pero sólo el de Tarso cuadraba con el vacío que existe en tu ficha de estudios. Lo que he visto en tu mente me confirma lo que ya sospechaba.

–Vulcano listo– concedió Jim dando un trago a su café–. Junto a ti, sólo otras cuatro personas saben que he estado en Tarso. Y confió en que siga así.

–Por supuesto capitán. Jamás rebelaría algo tan personal, y grave, como esto.

–Lo sé Spock, lo sé– Jim se acomodó aún más en el sofá–. Si no creyera en ti no te habría pedido que vinieras. De hecho, si te mandé venir es precisamente por que creo que debes saber, a grandes rasgos, lo que allí pasó ahora que sabes que estuve allí.

Si bien Jim había mantenido su voz calma, Spock pudo notar como todo su ser había comenzado a enervarse a medida que la conversación avanzaba. Por ello, comprendiendo lo duro que aquello podía resultarle a Jim, asintió.

–Adelante capitán.

Los siguientes minutos el camarote de Jim se llenó con su voz. El capitán explicó como había llegado a Tarso, como las plagas asolaron los cultivos y como la hambruna se hizo dueña de todo el planeta. Jim no necesitó ahondar en detalles, Spock había visto en uno de los recuerdos de Jim como su capitán era castigado por manos del mismísimo Kodos, y en otro como la hambruna devoraba su lánguido cuerpo. Cuando el rubio finalizó su relato, Spock rompió el silencio.

–Me siento halagado de que hayas querido compartir unas memorias tan duras como estas conmigo, capitán.

–Es justo que sepas lo que allí me pasó por si semejante vivencia lograse enturbiar mi juicio en cualquier situación venidera– Jim dio un sorbo a su café–. De momento los recuerdos de Tarso no han logrado interferir en mi vida más allá de las secuelas en el apetito y alguna pesadilla, pero estando al cargo de cientos de personas en esta nave no puedo dejar nada a las suposiciones y esperanzas.

–Es improbable que yo pueda determinar el futuro, pero si me viese obligado a ello diría que, si de ti dependiese, esta nave jamás se vería afectada por tus malas decisiones.

La sonrisa regresó al rostro de Jim.

–Gracias comandante.

–No hay de qué, capitán.

* * *

**NOTA:** Ante todo, gracias por leer el capítulo.  
Lamento el haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero mi vida sufrió una pérdida inesperada que me ha mantenido meses alejada de todo tipo de escritura. Pido perdón de antemano si algo de lo vivido estas semanas pasadas se refleja en mi forma de escribir, pues no lo pretendo. Así mismo, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han acompañado y ayudado en esta época tan difícil.  
Gracias a todos :)


End file.
